Nature and Life Changes
by xtyj
Summary: Draco is a veela, it's a well kept secret. But when he dreams about his mate, he is determined to find her and make her his. Hermoine doesn't know about this development and so begins a race against the clock. Rating for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: This is the first chapter, I've written more, but I first want to see what kind of reactions it brings. I hope I can finish it off course.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Change<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 1**

Hermoine was standing in her bedroom, wondering what happened to finally end up here. She was twenty-five years old plus one day. She had received some birthday cards from family, friends but what hurt most was that her once so called best friends did not have the time to celebrate her birthday. After all these years, of going to school together, going through horrible events, even surviving a war, was not enough to make some hours free in their busy schedules.

Harry and Ron were now estranged from her. They still met up from time to time, but sometimes there were months apart from said meetings, making her wonder if they still wanted to be friends. Even Ginny, Harry's wife did not have time enough to meet once in a while. She was busy with her own shop and children. So now here she was, wondering where it went wrong.

Lately she has had a lot of these thoughts. Was it her fault, was it she that did not go with the flow as so many people described it? Was she not good enough any more or was she not a good friend? She had no idea. She already had a low self esteem and now that she became a year older just yesterday, that self esteem just went a little lower to the point that she wanted to change things. So she stood there, alone in her bedroom wondering how it went wrong and how she could make her life right again. It was time for a change.

But she did not know, that a major change already happened to her, yesterday when she turned twenty-five.

In another part of England, more specifically Wiltshire and more specifically in the Malfoy Manor: a young man startled awake. Draco Malfoy was breathing hard wondering what the hell is going on. He realized that he just not experienced a normal dream. It was something more than a dream. Breathing hard, trying to remember every detail, he was determined to make the now epic dream in his head reality.

Without sleeping any longer, even if it was only 5 am in the morning, he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. It was in record time that he strode to the other side of the manor, his fathers wing and knocked on his fathers door. He did not get an immediate response so he continued knocking, when that did not work, he wanted to bang on the door. Only hesitating one second, then realizing that it was too important, so indeed banging on the door it was. He did not have to do that very long. With a yank the door went open and there stood a rumpled Lucius Malfoy in his robe, sending daggers with his eyes to the only family he had left.

"What!" Lucius snarled.

"Sorry for the wakening father, but remember when you told me that dreaming, or more likely visions of my mate was important?" Draco drawled with confidence he did not have.

"Yes, what about it?" His father snapped.

"Well, I have had one and I know who she is and she just turned twenty-five if I have read the journals in our library correctly. Does that not mean I have to marry her and have lots of sex and babies with her?" He snapped back, getting more and more agitated. He knew his father would not like his mate, but he could care less. The time of Lucius Malfoy was over, now it was his turn.

"Yes", replied his father, "but you also have to do that before she turns twenty-six or you both will die?"

Draco nodded, that he knew too. His father did not inherit the veela gene, Draco did. He was not a full blooded veela, but he still had enough veela blood to give him a mate and make him more handsome to women. He was pulled out of his thoughts about his veela inheritance by his father.

"So, boy don't keep me waiting! Who is she?"

"Hermoine Granger", Draco replied with a smirk. The look on his fathers face was priceless. Now it would come Draco thought. His father would scream and yell about her inferior blood, her character, her looks, her whole person that it was not enough. But Draco would not listen to him, no, he was determined. His dream, the paradise he had seen would become reality, even if he had to abandon his father to do so.

He waited on his fathers response that still not came. "Father?"

Lucius snapped back to reality, "Hermoine Granger you say? And you are sure about that?"

"Yes, yes, very sure." Draco replied with some sighing.

"That will be interesting, now, be a good boy and leave, I still want to sleep some hours before I go to the ministry." He started to close the door, but before it closed Lucius snorted a "Good luck with that." to his son.

Draco was thinking, how hard could it be? He had to have sex with her, he had to mark her by biting her and drinking some drops of her blood, she has to do that to him and they have to have a baby in the year after they marked each other. It could not be that hard, could it? He wandered to his study to create a plan of attack.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Can this become a good story? First attempt, so cross those fingers. Constructive reviews are most welcome.<br>And if anyone wants to Beta, send a message to me! Preferably somebody who's English is her/his native language.  
>GRTZ<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: The next one and am I the only one with the problem of uploading files? It's frustrating!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 2**

"Yes Miss. Granger, what can I do for you?", asked her boss. Hermoine was one of the many nameless employees in the ministry and she deserved something better, that is why she was here today.

She took out a letter from her purse and gave it to Mr. Spicter, "this is my resignation letter, Mr. Spicter. I'll pack up my things immediately. Thank you for the support through the years but I feel I am not appreciated here at the ministry. My best wished."

She walked out from the office with purpose, the man his eyes were wide open with shock and his mouth was gaping open like a fish. She felt exhilarated, it was the first time in a long time she felt thrilled for herself. She was happy that she did something for herself.

Going to her small desk, she packed everything, shrunk it and placed it in her little bag. It had an extension charm on it, just like the beaded bag she used in the horcrux hunt, so many years ago. She said farewell to her colleagues, they were more acquaintances than friends and left the floor.

She stood still for a couple of minutes in the atrium, to inhale the atmosphere, then she snorted. This, she would not miss. She flooed home and started packing all her things, Most things she placed in her bag, like her clothes, important trinkets and let's not forget all her books. It was good she though of a light weight charm on her bag, or she would not have the strenght to carry it.

After doing all that, she went to visit her parents. She told them, she was going to travel for a while to enjoy life and asked if they could take care of her affairs, her flat, belongings etc. they agreed after Hermoine promised to stay in touch and at least call once in a while.

After the war, she and her parents had sit together and talked about what happened and their bond had grown stronger than ever. Now talking with her parents made her realise how much she really missed the muggle world, with that came another decision. She decided to travel like muggles did, like this she could rediscover the muggle world, a world she essentially came from.

She was going to use as minimal magic as possible. But that did not mean she could not take advantage of magic, it made life so much more comfortable. She could only use one small bag and travel the whole world with it. Her father lend her his credit card and told her to not look at prices and just enjoy. She thanked him profusely and went on her way after saying a thousand times good-bye to her mother.

At the national airport she looked at the screens and saw several destinations.  
>'First not to far', she thought. She always liked France when she went on holidays ther, so that is where she first went. When she got tired of France, she would just travel somewhere else. But for now: Eiffel Tower here she comes!<p>

***

This was not how it was supposed to happen! Draco was furious, how could this have happened? How is it that the day he went to the ministry to accidentally bump in to Granger, because that was his plan, she had resigned? Without any explanation and without telling anyone where she would go and what she would do.

For several days now, he has tried everything. No, not everything, but almost everything. Even his father was helping him search the witch in question. Nobody knew anything, she even moved! Her flat was empty and her things were gone. The only people that might know where she would be were scarhead and the weasel. And that was Draco's last option. If he didn't have answers by the end of the week, he was going to lower himself by talking to those two morons.

Maybe he has underestimated the situation. He should have known that every situation involving Hermoine Granger could not be easy. This was maybe a little his own fault, thinking everything would be easy. But no, Granger had to make it difficult for him. 'Maybe she knew something?' No, that thought, he immediately erased from his mind.

Alas, one week now and he still had no clue where she was. So here he was, standing in the foyer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Striding to one of the more bigger offices, he knocked on the door. Inside he could hear them talking and after knocking a second time, he heard a muffled 'come in!'. He could not believe he was here! The world would come to an end, but he had no choice, he needed her, he needed to find her. His and her future were at stake. For the time being he would try to be more amiable.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here! We don't want ferret cooties!", the Weasel shouted. Sighing in his head, Draco turned and addressed the more level headed man at the other desk.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I need your help." He was being serious, right to the point and Harry saw that. He wished that at least Potter could be serious or this would be a waste of his time.

"Hah as if we would help you!" Weasley shouted to him.

He saw that Potter still was trying to assess him. And finally his curiosity got the better of him, that Draco could see. The emerald eyes the boy-who-lived had were twinkling just like Albus Dumbledore had.

"Ron let's just listen to him first, maybe it Is serious." He turned to Draco, "so what is this problem?"

"It is not a problem, I just need to find Granger.", he said.

"Why would you ask us that? She is just here in the ministry." Potter answered without thinking. This was an interesting fact for Draco. Didn't they know she had resigned? Didn't they know she moved? What was happening, if these two morons didn't know where she was, then there must be something wrong.

"Turns out, you two know even less than me. The irony! Never mind, I will find her."

"Malfoy, stay away from her, I don't want you harassing her!" Potter yelled to his back.

He stopped in his tracks. Fuming. Swirling around he snarled dangerously, "how can I stay away from her if nobody seems to know where she is, even you, the almighty Potter doesn't even now she resigned! She even moved! Do you even know anything from her. I have talked to her colleagues and they all tell me that she doesn't even go out with them. And here I find you two, sitting in your large office smiling when your so called best friend is missing!"

He swirled around again and went for the door, before he could exit though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Malfoy, I don't like you but if this has to do with Hermoine, we will help. We weren't the best of friends to her lately, I admit that.", Weasley looked at Potter who stood next to Draco. "Yes, what he said, we have been neglecting her. I didn't know that it was so bad."

"I wonder why she resigned though, she seemed happy with her job", Harry said pensively.  
>"Malfoy, why don't you tell me and Ron first why you want to find her and then maybe we will help you. I have a suspicion that you haven't tried one option to find her and maybe that will be the key to finding her.<p>

After that Draco took a large breath and sauntered to one of the leather chairs in the office and started his story. Before that, he made them both swear to not tell anybody his story, because the veela inheritance was a well kept secret that not many people knew about.

He told them about his dream, the deadlines of him and Hermoine becoming mated and the outcome if those deadlines are not met. After he ended with his story it was eerily quiet in the office.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it is Hermoine? Can you somehow test it? But I want to be sure, you know? Before we drag Hermoine into this. I believe you are telling the truth or you wouldn't come here asking for help."  
>Looking at Ron, he said, "Ron I think it's time for us to help Hermoine get some happiness. Maybe the fates are right and they belong to each other."<p>

"Uhm, uhm, ok Harry lets help the ferret, I want to see the kids these two would make. By the way Malfoy, what does your father think about this?" Ron asked.

"All in all he reacts better than I expected. He is a little disappointed that she is muggle-born but that is something minor in comparison when his only son and heir will die if he doesn't mate with her." he shrugged and let them think things over.  
>"So Potter, what is this last option I haven't tried?" he asked curiously, eager to find the with he so longed for.<p>

"Her parents", he replied with a smug voice. Draco could not believe he had not thought about that! Her parents! "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's visit them."

"Wait Malfoy, you can't just visit them. They are dentists! You need to make an appointment and if it is not for your teeth it has to be in the weekend. They are too busy to be bothered." Draco stared at Harry.

"First of all, what are denters?" he asked.

"Dentists", replied Harry, "muggle teeth healers. They are awfully busy and from my experience you don't go bother them just like that. Trust me on that."

"Fine, I will owl them and make an appointment for this Friday evening." he said grumpily.

He saw Harry hesitating again. "Maybe I should make an appointment, they don't have the best opinion of you, with you bullying Hermoine through her school years." Draco thought he was right, maybe he should let Potter take the lead on this one. They were muggles after all. "Fine Potter, owl me when you have the time and give me the address too."

"See you then and don't trip on the way out, ferret." Harry grinned. This maybe was the beginning of a careful friendship between the enemies. Somehow Ron was agreeable to this plan. After hearing that Hermoine could die, he decided he would help the ferret to win her affection. Better alive and with the ferret than dead, he thought.

"Harry, he didn't say how he could test if Hermoine was his mate." It was an afterthought, but an important afterthought, Ron decided. He would ask his sister-in-law Fleur some more facts about male veelas. He knew enough about the females, he smirked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I always found that Hermoine should discover the world and enjoy herself.<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 3**

Draco sat fidgeting on a couch covered with small white flowers in the living room of the Grangers. Harry and Ron were perfectly at ease, but he certainly was not. After the introduction in the hall, Hermoine's parents became very cold towards him. But proper manners had made them hospitable for so far the atmosphere now was considered hospitable.

Her mother Jean came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and poured everyone a cup. Her father was staring at Draco with an intense gaze like he wanted to kill him. It made Draco uncomfortable. He took the lead because the two morons on his left were silent and by the looks of it they weren't going to help him. They looked too comfortable. The weasel was already stuffing his mouth with the cakes Mrs. Granger placed on the table. Cringing inwardly he turned to the two other adults in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I don't know what you all have heard about me, but since our school days I have changed and I apologise profusely for what I have done to Hermoine. I have apologised to her as well, I hope that both of you also could forgive me." He said with sincerity, better start with a clean slate.

Using all the years of being a Malfoy, he tried to make them more friendly towards him and easily started explaining the situation he was in and automatically explaining the situation Hermoine was in. The three boys still didn't know where she was, but it was clear to them that her parrents knew where she was, so being kind was the only way to find out.

"So that is why we have to find her." Draco finished.

Just like the time explaining it to Harry and Ron, this time too the room became eerily silent. Draco could see that Jean Granger, somehow liked the idea of her daughter having somebody, some kind of soulmate. But Draco knew from the beginning that it was the father that would be the problem.

"Let me get this straight, you want to 'mate' with my daughter? Suddenly, without an explanation?" Mr. Granger said in a deadly silent voice.

"Not suddenly, it's in a veelas nature to find the one person that is perfect when he or she turns twenty-five and I accept that. It's in my blood." He tried to explain. How could he make it more clearer to a muggle? "And I'm quite sure it's Hermoine, being here, makes me at ease. I can smell her here." He took a big sniff to emphasize what he said.

He did not lie about the scent, it was faint, but she had been here in the last couple of days. He liked it, it was fresh and had a faint scent of strawberries. Smelling it, made him start wanting her, longing after her, even if it was only a slight yearning. He could handle it, although he was sure the yearning and longing would increase in the coming weeks and months.

"Oh wow, she was just here Monday and you can smell her!" Mrs. Granger said incredulously.

Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hermoine is content for the moment and I've decided to let it be that way for now. Until it is not safe anymore that she is away, I will tell her to come back." Mr. Granger said.

"That means she's away?" Harry spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, she's travelling, I don't even know where she is now. She told us, she would call occasionally. I must say that she needed it, she did not look happy the past few times she visited." He gave a stare to Harry, indicating he knew that it was also partially Harry's and Ron's fault she wasn't happy.

They both lowered their gaze, ashamed that they have neglected their friend.

"But can't you contact her?" Draco asked again, not sure why. He wanted to see her, something, just anything that would get him in contact with her.

"No she doesn't have a cell phone and she didn't want to be bothered. We will hear from her when she is ready." Mr. Granger stood up after saying that. "Enjoy the tea, I've some work to do in my office, thank you for coming by Harry, Ron, Mr. Malfoy."

After he exited, Jean Granger immediately jumped at the chance getting to know the young man better. "So Draco, I heard from Hermoine you are like royalty in the magical world?"

After that, countless questions came. The woman was very friendly and he could talk to her without being on his guard. He tried to explain more things about his family and his veela heritage. He could see that Hermoine has inherited her curiosity from her mother. After a time they made their excuses to leave, but not after Jean promised she would contact him if there was news from Hermoine.

***

Hermoine visited Paris for a week and after that she travelled through to other big cities in Europe. With the instant train connections from city to city, was travelling the muggle way very easy and relatively cheap. Apperating to every city would be easier, but she wanted to have the experience of travelling the muggle way. She felt like a muggle student, making a trip through Europe with minimal baggage and money.

After visiting Berlin and Amsterdam for a couple of days she travelled to Italy. She was excited, because Italy was a dream come true. She took her time discovering the wonderfull city of Rome and made a visit to the Vatican. She was not a religious person, being a witch and all, but it still intrigued her. She travelled further, more to the Mediterranean Sea, she was away for a month now.

Now Tuscany was on the agenda.

Being away from the stifling ministry halls and away from the bad weather that ruled England, she felt more and more refreshed. Still there was something she missed. It was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, it first started when she was on the plane to Paris and since then it grew worse. But she could live with it, she thought it was something small, something insignificant, something she maybe forgot.

She decided to call her parents, to ask if everything was fine at home and to update them with her travels. Maybe, after calling them, the nagging feeling would go away.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Hermoine! How are you?"

"I'm in Tuscany mom, everything is fine, I think I'm going to stay here for a while, I like the landscape and the people here are friendly enough. Plus the food is delicious, the two days I've been here already have a negative effect on my weight. It's really nice, we should visit together someday."

She heard her mother chuckling on the other end of the line. "Well, at least you are enjoying yourself, dear. Can I ask when you maybe will return?"

She was considering the motion of going home, but it did not appeal her so much.  
>"I'll think about it, but it will not be for in the immediate future. Is there something wrong maybe?"<p>

"No!" Came the abrupt answer of her mother.

"Okay... then I'll leave you to it, call you soon mom and give dad a kiss from me."

"Good-bye honey, don't wait to long to call again!"

After hanging up the phone in the telephone booth, she still had that nagging feeling. And instead of feeling better, she felt worse. Her mother sounded not right. It was something, she could not come up with it. It was on the tip of her tongue. Her mother was hiding something. But what?

She let the issue go for now, she was going to read a book and enjoy her stay in Tuscany. Finding a cosy authentic cafe in the centre of Tuscany, she took out a book and ordered a coffee. This was heaven.

Engrossed in her book, not noticing the traffic the little cafe had, she did not notice the dark skinned man entering. Also not noticing the man was heading to her table in the back and finally not noticing that the man had adressed her with her name.

After some unsuccessful attempts of just calling her, the man knocked on her table and waved in front of her head. Snapping out of her concentration, she looked up and came eye to eye with the Italian man/wizard in front of her. Too shocked to say hello, she sat there with wide open eyes staring.

"Well you could say hello Granger," the only nice Slytherin -as far as she can remember-, Blaise Zabini said.

"H... hello." She stuttered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: In comes an Italian, what will Draco think?<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Let's have some action, yeah?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Hermoine was shocked, but after saying a hello, she quickly invited him at her table and they started talking. In her last year at Hogwarts after the war, she became friends with this Slytherin. Blaise was somebody who she was comfortable talking with. The unlikely friendship was frowned upon because Blaise was a pureblood and somebody from Slytherin, but Hermoine did not listen to those who were against it.

He was smart and she could talk with him about anything. She wondered what happened after graduation, since she never saw him again. Did not hear anything about him either. He was somebody from the elite pureblood families so she thought she would read something about him in the papers or continue their friendship but it was like he disappeared. A little bit put out about the abrupt ending, she demanded an explanation. She did not let somebody walk over her.

"What can I say? Life caught up on me?" Blaise told her with a sigh.

"Can you explain further? That was a little vague Blaise." It was nice to say his name again after all those years.

"Hmm, well my mother was tired of the weather in Britain and all negative things after the war even though we were neutral during the war. People still had an opinion about us, just because we are purebloods. So we moved here, we still have a manor here."

Hermoine snorted a little when hearing he had a manor here. She made a gesture with her hand for him to continue.

"So we moved here and that's about it. We have businesses here and friends. Life is good for me."

She thought it was something like that. Blaise and his mother were not the only pureblood people that were shunned by society. But still she was a little put out that he had not even sent a letter telling her that he was moving to Italy. Anyway, now she was happy they had reconnected.

"So Granger, why are you here? I believe you are alone?"

"First Blaise, call me Hermoine, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Guess we are." He smirked.

"Euhm, yes, so I have been a little down lately so I decided to travel the world a little. I've been to Paris, Berlin, Amsterdam and Rome. Then I came here. I like it here." She gave a tentative smile.

"So you are here all alone?" He asked not understanding why she would want to travel alone.

"Yes, it's refreshing. I wasn't very happy back there." She looked down and played a little with her mug. It was embarrassing to admit to somebody else that she was not happy. It hurt her pride a little. She waited for his opinion, because she knew Blaise always had an opinion about everything.

"Well, since you are here, I'm going to show you around. I haven't a lot of friends here, so talking to somebody from Hogwarts is nice for a change. What do you think about it?"

She was surprised, she was excited, he would show her all the places she could not find and show her the real Italian lifestyle. And a companion sounded pretty good to her.

"Okay, I guess I'll take you up for the offer. I have to tell you that I'm saying around for two weeks after that I want to visit some other cities here in Europe."

"Sure sure Granger, we'll arrange it."

"Euhm, you don't have to, I'm travelling muggle style." She gave him a huge smile. Which he did not return, he only looked mortified at her. "I'm just embracing my muggle heritage, I still use magic for conveniences."

They left the little cafe together and Blaise invited her to stay at his home. His mother was friendly and let them be. They talked a lot, made a lot of trips to the nearby villages. He showed her everything he could think about and made the once normal friendship stronger and deeper than ever. They became more attuned to each other, but it never went further than that. He was a friend for her, nothing more, she told him that one evening and he agreed with her.

She forgot to call her parents, she was having such a good time! And she did not call them when she left Tuscany, Blaise came with her because he had such a good time with her and because he needed a vacation, his mother even insisted that he joined Hermoine on her trip. They went to Vienna and Prague. After that, they took a plane to Spain, it was a huge adventure for Blaise since it was his first time. November was almost coming to an end. She was away from home for almost three months now and she only called one time. She felt guilty about it.

She decided to call her parents at the airport, just before she was going to board on a plane to Asia. Blaise was waiting for her at the entrance of the gate. Her mom picked up the phone, but it was her dad she got to talk to.

"Hey dad, how are you and mom?" She waited for an answer. She could hear her parents whispering in the background and got concerned. The nagging feeling she had before she met up with Blaise was once again back. Now remembering that back then, her mother was hiding something for her.

"Dad? Is everything okay there?" She asked again, with more determination. She heard him sigh.

"Honey, maybe it's better you come back home. We have a situation here. I can't explain it on the phone, it's too complicated."

She was thinking about her much anticipated trip to Asia, but hearing her father so desolate, she decided to return back home. "Fine I'll come back, is it okay if I bring a friend with me? He's from Hogwarts and we met up in Italy." She heard a hitch in his breathing.

"Is this friend some kind of boyfriend?" Her father asked with dread.

"Oh no no! He is just a friend, a very good friend!." She quickly corrected her father. After all this time, she could not think of Blaise as her boyfriend, he was more like a brother to her.

"Then I guess it is okay with me, I shall make sure your mother makes arrangements."

"Euhm, I don't think that would be necessary dad, he has a house in London."

"Oh okay then, see you soon honey."

"Bye dad, see you soon."

Now, she had to explain the situation to Blaise, even though she did not knew what the situation exactly entailed.

_One month ago till now_

Draco was pacing constantly, he visited the Grangers regularly because he was more at ease in their house than anywhere else. He thought it was because of the very faint lingering smell he was so attuned to now. He waited for news, any news would be good and he got it after almost two weeks.

Hermoine called her mother somewhere in the middle of october and she told her mother she was in Italy, more specifics Jean would not give. They did not even want her to come back. He was frustrated to say the least.

After that one phone call, it became silent. And he became more agitated by the day. Starting in november he visited almost daily. He looked worse for wear, his magic was wonky and his features became more ghostly. He skin looked more paler and to everyone around him, he was aggressive. It was so worse that even his father avoided him. Only when he was with Hermoine's mother and father, he had some sanity left.

One day it became so bad, he went to her childhood bedroom and wrapped himself up in her blanket. That was a wake up call for Hermoines parents because it became extreme behaviour they thought. They decided, next time Hermoine called, they would ask her to come back.

Draco despaired daily, wishing she would call or even come back. And after weeks of hearing nothing from her, finally came a phone call. He was not there, but he was grateful the Grangers asked her to come back. There were no specifics of when she would be back, but the best thing for him was that she would come back.

He cleared his agenda and the days after the phone call, he was visiting, almost living at the Grangers. They did not mind, they could see he had it hard. Jean liked the boy, so she surely did not mind at all. Only thing they did forget to mention was that Hermoine was bringing a friend with her. It slipped their mind, they probably thought, Hermoine coming back was the most important news.

Three days after the phone call, late in the afternoon of a thursday, Draco could hear laughter outside. First thinking it was from people further in the street, he did not acknowledge it. But when the laughter came closer to the door he jumped up and strode to the door. Hoping it was the one he was searching, yearning, longing for.

The vision before him took his breath away. Hermoine was clinging her stomach because she was laughing so hard. He was mesmerized, he stood stock still. Taking a tentative step forwards, he noticed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly raking his eyes to the arm and finally to the face the hand belonged to. There next to his mate stood Blaise, his friend, that he thought was in Italy.

During his perusal, Hermoine and Blaise stopped laughing and noticed Draco Malfoy standing in the door opening. Before Hermoine could ask what he was doing here, Draco lunged forward with birdlike agility and started to smother Blaise's neck. Boiling with rage that another man was touching his mate. He was acting purely on instinct, his veela instinct that both Hermoine and Blaise did not know of.

Almost succeeding in his task of choking the other man, he felt a warm hand on his arm, yanking him away from Blaise. Through the fog of rage he could hear an angle's voice. Concentrating on the voice, he looked away from Blaise and watched how Hermoine was pulling him away from Blaiset, yelling at him. He gladly followed her. Totally entranced by her, he smelled her scent suddenly and he was obsessed. Her pure scent was more potent than he ever smelled. It was sweet torture for him. Not being in control of his instincts, he took her arms and pulled her to his chest, cradling her. Without her protesting, he began to nuzzle her and licking her neck, right on the front porch of her house. Hermoine was just too shocked to do something.

Draco was in heaven, he had his mate in his arms and he could feel her heat and smell her, touch her. Everything was good. It was the first time he held her after she turned twenty-five. In the far distant he could hear a stupefy and after that everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now it gets interesting.<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 5**

Hermoine was being crushed on the ground by a full grown man. When Draco was stunned by Blaise, he fell on top of her and did not fall further. Blaise helped her under out of him and steadied her. The contact with Draco, made her really dizzy, it was something she did not understand.

She did not know what happened exactly. One moment she was laughing with Blaise, the next she was being hauled away by something and after that she saw Draco Malfoy choking Blaise, almost killing him. She acted on instinct, she just wanted him to not kill Blaise right in front of her.

"Just what happened exactly?" She asked Blaise in a daze, they were looking at the man that was laying on the ground with his face towards the house. Blaise took a moment to steady himself.

"I really, really do not know. I'm clueless." Blaise responded after a while.

"Let's put him on the couch, I guess he's welcome here since he opened the door. I think this is the situation my father talked about." She said with a grimace. Not knowing what to think, if Draco Malfoy threatened her parents, she would make sure they were safe and Draco Malfoy locked away. But let's not make rapid conclusions. She had made such conclusions in the past without knowing every aspect of the situation and let's say, it did not turn out good at the end. So now she was helping Blaise carry the ferret boy into her house, on her couch.

She was glad that nobody saw them. Carrying somebody that was motionless into a house, was highly suspicious.

"Wait a moment before you wake him up. We don't know why he attacked you and I don't want it to happen again." She said absent-mindedly. Now that she was inside and that she looked over the situation, she remembered a huge fact that happened just moments before. She stopped mid stride while she was walking to the phone.

'He was licking me!' She screamed in her head. 'He was licking me and smelling me!' Standing still in shock, only now realizing that not her strength had pulled him off of Blaise, but something else. My scent? Maybe that is why he was smelling me. But that did not explain the licking! She got goosebumps just thinking about it.

Now that she thought about it, it felled rather nice... 'No! It was not nice, a normal person would not do that after years of animosity!' Continuing her stride to the phone, she looked back at the couch and saw that Blaise had placed Draco so that he was now overlooking the living room. Involuntarily, she glanced at his body, noticing it was muscled and lean. Looking up quick, she saw that Draco was staring at her with an intense gaze, never wavering from her eyes.

She turned around and took the phone to the kitchen, the gaze the blond boy/man gave her, made her uncomfortable.

"Granger practice, how can I help you?"

"Mom, Hermoine here, I'm home."

She heard her mother gasp at the other end of the line.

"I want you to tell me what Draco Malfoy is doing in your house. I was coming home and there he stood. What is going on, what is the situation?" Getting a little agitated, she took a breath and continued, "can you or dad come home? I don't feel so comfortable with him here and he attacked Blaise, just before we wanted to enter."

Her mother gasped, "Who did he attack? I don't believe you, he's such a nice boy and very friendly always. He also likes your favourite food and he's really smart, he can talk about almost anything, even our things, he is a wizard, so I would understand if he did not know some things like our kitchen appliances, but he knows how to use everything and one time he even helped me with dinner." Her mother talked and talked and talked.

Hermoine was stunned by what her mother knew about Draco Malfoy, she went to school with him for eight years and even she did not know so much about him. What was happening here? "Mom!" She interrupted, "why is he here? Can you or dad please come home to explain?"

"Oh yes dear, we will be there in an hour."

"Fine," She grumbled. What would she do now? Maybe she could find some things out for herself. She did not believe her parents were cursed or charmed. There were to many laws nowadays and there is a lot of control on dark magic in general. No, her parents knew everything and they totally left her out of something important. Because, she knew when Draco Malfoy was involved, it must be something big and important. 'The pompous git' she thought.

When she returned to the living room, Blaise met her in the middle and asked if everything was okay. She told him her parents would be here in an hour and she wanted to question Draco before they came back. Her back was to Draco but she knew somehow that he was looking at her, even if he could not see her face.

Turning to him, she took out her wand and brought it next to her.

"I do not know what you want, but I'll let you talk. I'll release you, only if you promise that you do not attack Blaise or me." Seeying his eyes blaze with anger when she mentioned Blaise's name, she was wondering if the two had some sort of argument in the past. "And don't come near me." She said with an afterthought. She did not want him licking all over her neck again.

She waited for a response, after a while she remembered he could not talk because he was stunned. "Sorry, blink once if you agree."

He blinked immediately. Pointing her wand at him. She said "Ennervate" with a clear voice.

Blaise and her did not move, waiting for Draco himself to move. But he did not move! He just looked at her and took deep sniffs, that she could see. She was not a patient person, she was quickly getting frustrated.

Trying to break the ice, Blaise addressed Draco. "So mate, long time no see huh? What did I do wrong back there? You almost killed me." Chuckling good naturedly. Unknown to Hermoine, Blaise and Draco were friends and had regularly contact. So Blaise knew that there must be something wrong with Draco when he was in a muggle house, opening the door and attacking him. It made him curious, he wanted to know the details.

"Yes, Draco," drawled Hermoine, "why did you attack Blaise and why are you in my house?"

"Can you sit next to me?" Draco asked her in a whisper.

Stunned again, she looked at him with wide open eyes, thinking that he must be mad. Or maybe this was not even Malfoy. But somehow she also wanted to sit next to him, she decided to do it, although she went to sit at the other end of the couch, making sure there was plenty of space between them.

She saw Blaise going to a chair next to them, watching with a curious eye. She rolled her eyes. Typical Blaise to make this something interesting and new for him.

"Well speak Malfoy, I'm sitting now." She looked at him with some expectations, wondering what his explanations would be. 'He was rather handsome sitting there staring at her.' She quickly shook her head, 'not going there!'

First he did not hear what she asked, he just listened to the tones of her voise. It sounds sappy, but hearing her was like being in heaven. It mended all the agony of the past three months. Now that she was here, close to him, he felt much better. More at ease, calmer, safer. Slowly, second by second, he could think clearer.

He could still remember her scent when he held her and now too. She was sitting there not so far and he could smell her. He could not get enough of her. And she was so beautifull. Her plump lips and her soft long brown hair. The curls were just teasing him, wanting to be touched. He was itching to touch her again. Luckily he had the control to sit still and not scare her.

The best thing of today was when he tasted her. Her sweet taste and he only tasted her neck, what would her body taste like? Her scent on him, feeling her under him. He just wanted to get hard thinking about it. 'No, better explain before it all becomes a mess.'

What he could not understand was, why Blaise was here. Were they together? He clenched his fists just thinking about it. If they were, he was really going to kill Blaise. I do not want her with another man. He was now contemplating what to tell her. He could hear her say to Blaise that her parents were coming back in an hour. That would give him enough time to explain everything, but he wanted Jean with him. She would calm Hermoine. Yes, he would wait for Jean.

He unconsciously slipped a little closer to her. Revelling in the centimetres he was closer to her. She did not move further away. It gave him hope. "Maybe we could wait for your mother." He saw her eyes narrowing.

"Why?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"You'll understand better." He said in a gentle voice. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He knew how it felt. But she would not be receptive now. That he knew. He better wait, now is not a good time to make a move.

This all turned out so difficult and she was not even with him! Already three months gone, now they had only nine months to mate with each other. How would he explain this to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He sighed, he would let her make the decision.

"Fine, but my mother is here, I want to know everything! Every detail and not holding back anything!" With a jerk she turned towards Blaise. "Blaise, do you want some tea?"

"Sure Hermoine, thanks." Blaise said, not looking at her but at Draco.

Draco was clenching his fists again, hearing them talking to each other so easily, hurt him. But for now he would undergo the pain. Hoping that in the end all will be well. So they waited on her parents, while Hermoine was in the kitchen preparing tea for them all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What whill Hermoine's reaction be after hearing that she is his mate...<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: A lot of explaining first...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 6**

There was a lot of tension when they waited on Hermoine's parents. They mostly said nothing because they did not know what to say to each other. Blaise and Hermoine made no sounds, afraid that Draco would attack again. And Draco sat there, just thinking of the best way to explain everything to Hermoine.

It seemed like hours went by. Eventually her parents came home. After a quick hello, they sat together in the living room. Nobody knew how to explain the situation. It was not something easy to explain. Telling a young woman that she was a veela's mate and that if she did not mate with him in the year she turned twenty-five, that she would die, including the veela himself.

"Well this is awkward," Hermoine said after a couple of minutes. She heard her father murmur under his breath, but she could not understand what. Looking pointedly at Draco, "my parents are here, can you explain now?" she said, stressing the 'now' in her question.

By now, Draco was closer to her than ever. She noticed that he sat closer to her than in the beginning. It somehow did not offend her, she was not repulsed by it. He started his explanation and she was listening intensely. He explained his veela heritage first. Explaining how it was a well kept secret and that almost nobody knew about it except his family and the people in the room, including the two morons aka Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She wanted to interrupt him when he offended her two best friends.

But she wisely kept quiet. She listened further. This all was very interesting and well but she still did not understand why he was telling her this. How was this important to her and her parents? She was a little peeved out, because she did not understand the whole situation. The things he told her about veelas and their habits, she already knew. Reading numerous books about the wizarding world and their inhabitants when she was in Hogwarts, made her an expert in almost everything.

She interrupted him when he was telling them about the early years of a veela male. Feeling that he was avoiding the actual situation. "Malfoy, I already know this!" She huffed, "can you actually start with the real explanation, now? Why you are here, in this house?" Her parents were a little baffled by her direct question. After spending so much time with Draco, they already accepted him. Now they realised the road to love for the young adults will be difficult and hard.

Draco looked briefly at Jean, pleading with his eyes to help him. "Hermoine, dear let him explain."

"Let him explain? He talked for...," looking at the clock, "for an hour already and I still don't understand why he's here." 'Is it so difficult to give an answer to a direct question?' She thought. Looking Draco directly in his eyes, she gritted out, "why are you here."

She was getting on his nerves. She could see that by the very subtle twitching in the corner of his right eye. Finally she would get some answers. When Draco Malfoy was irritated, he lost his control, just a little bit. There was a small voice in the back of her head, telling her that it was not good, but being the curious person she was, she ignored it. She waited eagerly on the answer, but not showing it to the people in the room.

Very unexpectedly she heard Draco blurt out somehting. She did not hear him clear enough, so she asked to repeat what he said. "You are my mate," she heard. There was a silence. The people in the room were waiting for her reaction. Her reaction would be epic, they all knew about her temper, it was universal knowledge.

She laughed, surprising the people around her. Draco was looking at her incredulously. "Hermoine, you are my mate." He tried again. She stopped abruptly with laughing. Looking around, she could feel the seriousness of the situation. Her mind immediately went into genius mode. 'male veela's, mates, twenty-five years, mating, death, children, … she turned twenty-five a couple of months ago' She was muttering under her breath, Draco could understand a couple of things she said, but not everything.

"Wait a minute." Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. 'If I am his mate, I am going to die... only if you do not mate with him...' Going back into genius mode, 'veela mating, blood bonded, biting, sex... SEX!' Unknowingly she was shaking her head. "Wait, wait, wait, no this can't be." Looking at Draco, she was pleading with her eyes. "Please, tell me you are joking, that this is all a joke."

She stood up and paced in front of the couch. Accidentally she brushed against his knee and there was a bolt of electricity that went through her whole body. She stiffened right on the spot. She could not move. Her knees almost buckled but she held strong. She quickly sat back down and kept murmuring to herself.

Taking a deep breath she turned again to Draco. Noticing that he was still looking at her, very intensely. She tried to avert her gaze but she was locked in his stare. 'Pretty' she thought. Giving herself a mental slap, she began her inquisition, trying to make a clear image of the situation. "You are a veela?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"And I am your mate?"

"Yes, again."

"So... you have to mate with me?" These were all basic questions, but she wanted to be sure. The thought of being with him did not repulse her, but it was weird. The thought to have sex with the ferret was disturbing. Certainly if it is to happen immediately or in the short future.

"Yes," he smiled a little at that. She blushed a little, only now realising she was asking something very intimate in the presence of others.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll die and I'll die. And I don't want to die, I'm sure you also don't want to die." He said with a very serious face.

'That's true.' She did not want to die. But she had time hadn't she? Did she have a choice in all of this? "Is there a way out of it?" She just had to ask, she knew, there was no alternative. With veela males and their mates it was all or nothing. But, just to be sure, she wanted to know.

"No," he said bluntly, "you know that, I know you know all of this, if you didn't you would have let me explain everything."

'True again. He knows me at least a little.' Maybe she could give this a chance... first she needed to be sure of some things. "You don't have any qualms about me being muggle-born?" She looked at him, afraid of his answer.

"No Granger, just so you know, I've waited for you for three months in this house. And I've become good friends with your parents. Just so you know, I don't like all muggles, but your parents are fine." She huffed at his last statement. 'Figures!'

That was the most important fact. She decided to give him a chance. After all she read all the books about veelas and their mates. Most were real life stories and it was so romantic. But she knew the road to all that happiness was not for her. She and Draco did not love each other, at least she did not love him... yet.

"Malfoy, we still have time, maybe we should try to... date." It was a word that rarely left her lips. It was not that she did not date, there just were no good candidates in the world. She saw that he perked up a little. 'Eager little bugger.' She thought to herself. Maybe this could be fun. Deciding that that was the end of the conversation, she turned to the rest of the room.

"I don't want to bother you so I've decided to stay with Blaise for the time being." She said to her parents. She would not change her decision in that matter. They had it good, they were good friends and the past couple of weeks were great so why change.

Her parents did not mind. They could not order her to stay with them, she was after all twenty-five years old. But just when they wanted to give their consent, another voice in the room spoke up.

Draco was furious, he thought it was good that she wanted to date him and take it slow for now. But sitting next to her made him eager and very aroused even if there were other people in the room. The brief contact with his knee sent shivers down his spine and at that moment he wanted to grab her and throw her on the ground. But yet again, he held back.

But now, he could not hold back. Hearing that she would be staying at Blaise's house was testing his control. 'She should know this. Veelas were very possessive of their mates!' That was why he attacked Blaise in the first place and now knowing that she would be staying with Blaise, he wanted to rip Blaise his throat out. "Why do you need to stay with Blaise? You could stay here." He gritted out. "And why is he even here? Weren't you travelling alone?"

"Yes," she snapped back, "and we met up in Tuscany, we had fun so back off."

He did not like to be snapped at. He stood up, looming over her. "I don't want you with him." He said to her with a raised voice. "Malfoy, I'm not with him, we are just friends, so you can just relax."

He did not relax, her statement doing nothing to his readiness to kill the Italian smirking in the background. He wanted to touch her, just for a moment, feel her soft skin against his fingertips. He could see her skin texture, her cheek, it looked so soft. He reached out with his hand, mesmerized, but just when he was about to touch her, somebody took his wrist. Growling he looked next to him, noticing Hermoine's father.

"Draco, maybe it is better you go home. I'll make sure Hermoine contacts you. You don't have to worry, Blaise is just a friend." He knew he needed to listen to her father. He was losing his control, the situation was too tense. Hermoine was staring up at him with her beautifull brown sparkling eyes and he wished he could look into them forever, but for now he would retreat, hoping for better results in the future. "Fine, I'll come back soon to visit." He said to her father, he gave a quick kiss on Jean her cheek. And he also said good-bye to Hermoine. Just making sure he did not touch her, that would not be good.

"Blaise, can we talk? Outside?"

"Sure mate, I'll come in a moment." Draco exited the house inhaling the clear air outside. It was already evening and the sky was already dark because of the cold November night. "So, why didn't I know you were a veela?" Blaise asked.

"Because it wasn't your business. But now it is. Why are you with Hermoine?"

"Hmm, is it Hermoine now? You were still calling her Granger in there." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I need to do this slow or I'll lose her." Telling the truth to his old friend. "I want to have her, not just because she's my mate, I just feel something, I love her. I know it's early" He looked at Blaise, "I know you aren't with her, it just hurt that she would rather be with you than me, her mate."

"Look Draco, I don't know what to say, I see her as a sister, a sister I never had and I won't let you hurt her. Not that she needs protection, you just never know. But I'll help you, I don't want her to die and you are still my friend. Just don't try to choke me againt." He laughed and gave Draco a friendly pat.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was not intentional." Draco was relieved, this simple conversation helped him to get a lot of things in perspective. Having the reassurance that Blaise was not after Hermoine and that his friend was going to help him, gave him a lot of hope.

"Now, I suggest you go home and owl her tomorrow or no, better the day after tomorrow. I feel she'll need to think this thing over. By the way, owl to my home." Blaise smirked and closed the door, leaving Draco outside.

He apperated home and went to his study, calmer than ever. He now knew where she was, with who and that there was a possibility she would be his. Now, he had to think about wooing her or better yet convince her he was good enough for her and that a future with him would be glorious. He decided to ask his father for help, he knew his father still had it. The women were falling for him by the thousands...

When he knocked on his fathers door, he was immediately welcomed in. Seeing his father looking at him with some reserve, he chuckled. "I'm back to normal father. Hermoine is back in England." The man visibly relaxed. Draco was not a nice person to be around the past couple of weeks and Lucius Malfoy could tolerate a lot but his son was just over aggressive the past days.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

"I need some help with winning her over. We are going to date." He said to his father. His father perked up. Nobody knew Lucius Malfoy was a romantic soul, but his son would soon find out. "Then we shall win her over for you." He said with much haughtiness. "I'm glad you asked for help Draco, this must not be easy for you." Showing a large amount of feelings to his son. It was not a thing that happened often, so Draco was taken off guard. Staring at his father, he replied with a simple 'thank you'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I didn't have internet access for a week, laptop and pc died... Have a new laptop now :)<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Almost...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter7**

"So after that I bring her back home?" Draco asked his father for the hundredth time.

"Yes," Lucius sighed, "and please control yourself, your first date should not end with you throwing yourself at her."

"I have more control than that!" He replied offended.

"Off course son, just like the last time you saw her?" Reminding Draco of the situation in front of the Granger house two days ago. He just shook it off and looked over the plans again. The date he had planned out was perfect, he just planned something simple. A dinner to get to know each other and then a simple walk back to Zabini's. Now he just needed to owl her and ask her out.

"I'll just owl her then, thank you father." He said when he exited the study.

The past two days, he and his father had planned at least ten things he could do with Hermoine. He hoped he did not have to do them all, some were a little too cliché, he did not think that would work with her. At least the date with the carriage to and from the park looked promising, he looked forward to that. Smelling her with the outside air, maybe holding her hand and walking leisurely and if it rained, they would be in a small confined place.

He wrote a little note and sent it to Hermoine, hoping she would agree for the date he planned on wednesday. He watched the large owl fly off and prayed the road to his dream would be without too much difficulty. He had had enough of troubles the past couple of months. He knew how life was without her and the people around him knew too.

In Londen Hermoine was thinking, that was all she did for the past two days. She was a little nervous about the upcoming owl she would receive from Draco. Blaise tried to make her relax but nothing helped. At the same time she was scared, but also excited. She thought about him, a lot. And the most things were fairly good, he was smart -being second to her in Hogwarts-, he was handsome, he was interesting in general. She was sure a relationship with Draco Malfoy would not be dull..

She had never thought of him in that specific way, like all the other girls did back in Hogwarts. It was never an option and she never thought about it. He was cruel to her and she hated him with every fibre in her body. But after the war, everything stopped and she did not notice him any more and if she bumped in to him, she ignored him. But now thinking about him as a potential boyfriend, lover, mate or something like that, it sent shivers through her body. Good shivers, she thought.

'What would it be like?' She smiled a little at that thought. Remembering all the rumours about him in Hogwarts and all the stories that went around. She knew not all of them were true -they were rumours after all- but there must be truth in some of them. She got excited thinking about it. Him touching her, him looking at her with that intense gaze, feeling his fingers explore her body. 'Wow' she really needed to not think about these things.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a big owl tapped on the window, wanting to be let in. in its beak was a red rose and a note. Knowing immediately who sent the note, she took it eagerly and read it quickly.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I hope you saying that we could date was true. So I want to invite you to dinner wednesday. And I also want to apologise to you for my behaviour on the porch the other day, I lost control and also I want you to know, that I really want to get to know you. This is not only the veela talking._

_I'll pick you up at seven._

_Please say 'yes'._  
><em>DM<em>

The note was neutral and sweet. After reading this she just could not refuse him. One date and after that she would see. She was going to dress up nicely, after all it is not every day a pure blood of one of the most important families asked you out for dinner. This certainly was going to raise some eyebrows in Wizarding London.

Musing about her upcoming date with Draco, she did not notice the three people walking in the room. There in the room stood two men she once considered her best friends and Blaise. She was a little peeved out that she was caught off guard. She turned back to the window. Ignoring Harry and Ron. She was still a little mad that they had neglected her, after all they were one of the reasons that she decided to travel. "Hermoine." She heard Harry say. Still ignoring him, she could hear him whispering to the two other men. After a moment she finally heard him talk again. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, please talk to us." She was still a little mad, but now at herself. When Harry pleaded, it was full on and she could not ignore him when he said please.

Going to get full apologies, she turned around and with a fierce gaze she asked him. "Sorry for what Harry?"

"For neglecting you, for not meeting up, for just everything! Okay, we forgot, please forgive us. Life caught up on us!" Harry was stepping closer to her. Ron not far behind. He engulfed her in a big brotherly hug. Hugging her tight against his chest. Ron was behind her and enveloped her also in his arm. They were a big sandwich with Hermoine in the middle. Hermoine started to sob and whisper some unintelligible things. "I was so alone, I missed you so much, I needed you both, I needed my friends, I was so alone."

"I know, I'm so sorry 'Mione." Harry said, behind her Ron also muttered a quiet, "sorry", squeezing her a little harder. Ron never showed his feelings with words, he was not good at it. He rather hugged somebody than say he loved them. It was a big comfort to her, being in their arms, they were united once again.

After the big hug session, Hermoine finally let her last tear fall, they sat together in four large chairs. Hermoine told them about her travels and all the places she visited in the past months. When she came to Tuscany, Blaise regularly added his opinions. She was enthusiastic about all the things, her eyes lit up and she made large gestures with her hands. Ron and Harry were happy for her. They still felt guilty about their absence in her life.

When she was done talking about her travels, the conversation became more serious. She asked them if they knew about 'the situation', that was how she called it now. Not 'Draco' or 'the mate-thing' it would forever be 'the situation'. First not understanding what she was talking about, Harry and Ron looked a little confused at her. When she said 'Draco Malfoy', the light bulbs above their heads lighted up.

"So you know about it?" She asked again, they both nodded their heads.

Ron answered her first, "he came to us, the week you turned twenty-five, he was all haughty and unpleasant, being the ferret he is, but he explained and told us about the mating thing and about the possibility of you dying and we did not want that."

Harry then, "you should give him a chance, he changed, you know? I've met up with him a couple of times and let me say, he was not a happy bloke, with you all gone and no chance of seeing you."

That statement perked up her interest, she had not read about possible character changes if the mate was gone for a long period. "How was he not happy?"

"Well he was aggressive to everybody, even to his father." Harry said. Ron snickered, "yeah, he once was talking to us being snappy and when we saw Lucius Malfoy walking in to the corridor, he immediately turned back, avoiding his son."

That gave her food for thought. "Hermoine the worst thing of all was that he couldn't do magic anymore, at least not safe." Hermoine was shocked, had she such a big impact on him just by being somewhere else? And now when she was back in England, was it still the same? Is he still suffering, because no magic for a pureblood must be very difficult?

"Do not worry, I'm going out with him wednesday and we'll see after that okay?" They all nodded. Knowing that this was the best they could hope for. They all hoped Hermoine would loosen up and date Draco, mate with him and then live happily ever after. They all were softy's deep in their hearts. But they would never confess that. They all thought, opinions aside, that Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger would be perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next time, the dating! Thanks to all the reviews!<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: It's starting, the first date!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

Hermoine was waiting and pacing in the sitting room of Blaise his house. She had on a comfortable warm dress that showed her curves and easy walking shoes. She looked comfortable, but at the same time elegant too. She could not sit still, her date with Draco Malfoy was only a few minutes away. Blaise already tried several times to calm her down, but his efforts did not work. He let her pace, if she was calmer doing that, than fine with him.

He was following her with his eyes. Seeing that she was unusual nervous. There was a reason for that. With her being a veela's mate, she made sure she knew everything about it. So the past couple of days, she had read every book about veelas that she could find. Making her somebody that could only be seen at mealtimes. With her memory refreshed, she was now an expert in all things veela.

The thing she was most worried about were the reactions of the veela when in contact or in close proximity with his or her mate. She read what would happen and she knew they were true, remembering the licking and smelling the first time Draco came close to her. She was not sure if the shivers through her body, when she made contact with him were a veela thing or pure attraction on her part. She needed to be honest to herself, she was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

She made all kinds of scenarios in her head. The books all explained what happened with the veela. When they smell their mate, they could not control their instincts, when in contact, they immediately wish to mate. The reactions are almost always instant and jumping out of the haze was difficult and almost impossible. She was afraid that he would lose control and try to mate with her.

The fact that he explained and controlled himself in her parents house, made her believe that Draco had some kind of control over himself. She thought it was because he is not a full blooded veela. That was one trait that she was glad, he had not inherited. She just hoped for the best and was going to try to make it as easy as possible for him.

She heard the doorbell, she really hoped it was Draco. Waiting any longer would make her wear a path in the rugs. She heard Blaise walking to the door and heard that he asked Draco to come in. Those two were good friends again, she thought.

She stood in the middle of the room. She tried to stand still, she quickly smoothed her dress, although she looked perfect. In came two handsome men. The one on the left was Blaise, she quickly looked at the other man and her breath hitched a little. There in the room stood one fine specimen of a man.

Draco Malfoy was wearing a hand tailored suit. It was black and clung to his body, it made him look handsome and sophisticated. She looked him over from head to toe. His hair was slicked back, there wasn't a hair out of place. It made her self conscious, she was wondering if she was dressed up good enough for the place he had chosen.

"Hermoine, you are perfect", Draco said with awe to her. It made her blush. Stuttering a quiet 'thank you'. "You look good too, Draco."

She used his first name, it was the first time. She liked saying it. They never gave permission to each other to use first names. It was like it came naturally, now was not the time to use last names and to be distant. The whole purpose of this date and maybe future dates was for them to get to know each other.

"Shall we go then?"

She nodded and followed him outside. She turned to Blaise to wave good-bye. He was standing in the doorway, watching them walk away. Hermoine was walking next to Draco, they walked leisurely, no one said anything for the time being. She did notice that they were walking at the same pace without really trying, it was almost a natural thing. She waited for him to make the first move of the evening.

He was collecting his thoughts. He almost could feel her warmth on the side of his arm. Only a little and his hand would touch her hand. He had to remind himself every second that he could not touch her. It was hard, but he tried to make her comfortable. Him jumping her, would not be a good start. If this was a normal situation, he would have opened the door for her, take her hand, give a kiss and place her hand in the crook of is elbow when they walked to the restaurant. But now, he had to maintain some distance, just to make sure he did not scare her off.

She was beautiful tonight, she was in a golden glow, the dress she was wearing was warm and elegant. It showed all the things on her body he so longed for. His hands were itching to touch her. He could not even risk to help her with her coat. It frustrated him to no end. For now he had to be satisfied with her intoxicating scent.

"Thank you for this date, Hermoine." He could see that this was not what she expected from him. He made peace with it a long time ago that people did not expect him to be nice. "I can be nice, you know." He said it as a fact, he was not hurt that she did not have a good opinion about him. He was just going to change that.

"No, it's just, I read about veela reactions and it seems like you don't have any at all."

He laughed, she should know what he was thinking! How hard it was for him to be next to her and not touch her, it was a struggle all the way. "I have them, I just have unusual control. Do not think that you are not mouthwatering."

He almost sounded like a vampire, wanting to drink her empty. No, he was thinking about her feelings, not about him. If they were in the same situation a couple of months further, when there would not be enough time, then he would be more insistent and pressing. But for now, they had time and being with her, just next to her, made him calm. There was no need to rush things, if it was going to make her like him, maybe even love him, then he would gladly give her time.

"Euhm, okay, thanks I guess."

"Your welcome", he smirked. "I hope you like Italian." Blaise told him about her love for Italian food.

"I love it! Are we going to an Italian restaurant?"

"Yes, did you only visit Tuscany?" He wanted to know everything about her. He saw that she was immediately happy. Hearing her tell him about her travels through Italy made him wish, he was with her then. It sounded like heaven. He was glad they could talk to each other. He was afraid in the beginning that talking would be strained but he did not notice any now. The conversation flowed easily.

After walking a good twenty minutes, they arrived to a small intimate bistro. He made reservations for two. The restaurant was frequented by both muggles and wizards. It was a perfect place for them. He let her go in first, he followed her and he unconsciously laid his hand on the small of her back. Feeling the attraction to her, he tried to take his hand back but he could not. It was like his hand was glued to her back.

Only when they arrived at their table, could he take his hand back. He quickly went to the other side of the table creating some distance between them. The whole time, Hermoine did not notice anything. She did not notice his internal struggle and that made him glad.

When they sat down, he asked about her time in the other countries. He mostly let her talk, he loved to hear her speak. He heard about the places, the food and the people she met. He was happy when she told him about the last moment changes to her travel plans. That she was about to take a plane to Asia, but that her father asked her to come home. And that she returned to England. He liked to think it was for him. It somehow was for him, he was her situation. He had to laugh when she referred to this as 'the situation'.

"Enough about me Draco. I told you about the last couple of months. Tell me what you did after the war." She looked genuinely interested.

Well, how did he have to explain this to her. His life was not so satisfying. Being closely related to the things in the war, his own role in the death of Albus Dumbledore, made him shunned by the general population. He worked, made money but only out of the public spotlight. He did everything legal, but he was still looked at like he was filth.

He was always misunderstood. He was raised in pureblood views, but that did not make him a pureblood extremist. His father was also like him. That was made clear in the last two months. Before he lost his mind and went all caveman to everybody, he had some enlightening conversations with his father. His father was just a person that was engrained with traditions. He was too, but since he had his dream, he was not any more. He wanted to be open, to be in the world, have Hermoine as his mate and wife. Not caring what people think.

When he is welcome in society again, then he would do what he wanted. Do an apprenticeship in something he liked and further the family business. He hoped this was what she wanted to hear.

"Nothing much happened. As you know, I was excused by the Wizengamot, because I was so young." He waited for her confirmation, if she had forgotten about that, he would gladly explain everything to her, but he doubted she forgot something so important. She was one of the few that helped him stay out of Azkaban.

Meanwhile their food arrived. He had a fettucini with sea food and she had a lobster ravioli. They both continued talking. But when she took a bite and closed her eyes enjoying her food, it made him shut up. Her face was enraptured with pure delight. He wished he could make her look like that. It made him want to be the ravioli on her plate.

He was being pulled out of his thoughts when she was looking at him with big eyes. He must have had looked at her ravioli a little too envious. "Sorry about that," he apologised. "It looks like you really like the food."

She blushed, "yes, it's delicious, it makes me remember Blaise's mom."

"Nice person." He nodded, remembering the woman that made him and Blaise pizzas when they were little.

"So, what are you going to do now that you are back in England?" He asked with some curiosity.

"Well, first I want to see where this situation with you is going. But eventually I still want to discover the world. My journey in Europe made me realise I haven't seen a lot of the world."

It was only normal. He did not like how she was handling the situation. Didn't she know that this was serious, that they would die if it did not turn out good? Better not mention this during the date.

"I guess you want to go to Asia, right?"

"Yes." Nodding she took another bite.

It made him wonder. If she wanted to travel, she could do that with him. It would be wonderful. Discovering the world together.

"Hermoine, I really want to try this." He tried on a more serious note. "I believe we can work this out. Don't you feel it? The attraction?"

"Yes, but that's not everything I want. I'm still a girl, I want romance, love. Everything that comes with it."

"That's fine with me, we'll date. I'm sure you'll love me by the end of the month." He said with confidence, he secretly did not have. He was sure he could give her all that she had summed up. But she looked reluctant. "We have time."

After this little bit of seriousness, the conversation turned to more agreeable topics. About their hobby's and things they wanted to do in the future. About mutual friends or enemies and sometimes here and there a joke was thrown in.

Overall the dinner went well. Better than he expected. He helped her in her coat, making sure he did not touch her. He did not want to make her uncomfortable after all, he said they had time.

The night was black when they stepped outside. He saw that she had it cold, instead of throwing his arm around her, he took off his jacket and handed it over to her. The whole way back, he made no move to hold her hand or to touch her. He was glad she knew why, he did not want her to think that he was not interested in her any more, on the contrary. Dropping her off at Blaise's was hard. But he made no comment on that.

"I liked the dinner Draco, thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled, "do you want to do this again?" 'Please say yes.'

"Sure, owl me?"

He saw her cheeks redden. It made her adorable. Her hair was hiding her cheeks a little bit, but he could still see it. "You'll hear from me soon. Good night Hermoine." With that he turned around and departed. He heard her say a quiet good-bye.

The only thing he regretted was that he did not give her a kiss good-bye. He just could not risk it, that did not mean, that it did not hurt him. He desired her so much, spending a whole evening with her was great. It showed how they could work this out. That they, in his eyes, were perfect for each other. The only one person that still did not know was Hermoine herself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thinking to start the actual smutty action in the next chapter, slowly of course... After all, they have time.<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Some other Hogwarts people come in.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 9**

The second date came quick after that first one. Being very enthusiastic, Draco invited Hermoine again to a dinner. This time he took her coat and laid, with some caution, his hand on her back and guided her to the table. It gave her tingles. They had a wonderful second date, they kept talking about general things and became more comfortable with each other.

Draco took hermoine's hand when the dinner was over. Her hand was soft and unconsciously, he pulled her closer to his body. Hermoine did not mind the intimacy, she liked it and his warmth was comfortable and welcome. Draco wanted to tug her under his arm, keep her close. He wanted to be engulfed by her scent.

This dinner was just to get to know each other, the next time he wanted to take her to a special place, a more intimate place.

Bringing her to the door, he hesitated before he left. He still held her hand and he loomed over her. They were standing to close to be proper, but they could not let go. Draco was coming closer, he could feel his control slipping. Hermoine on the other hand would welcome it, if Draco tried something. A kiss would be a perfect end to the evening.

Draco brought Hermoine's hand to his mouth an gave her a soft kiss. He smelled her essence in and did not lick her, although he sure wanted to. He said a good-bye and reluctantly turned around and left. Hermoine still stood on the porch and watched him walk away. She felt her hand tingling and remembered the soft lips that touched her there.

It felt so right to her, she secretly wished he would not wait to long before he contacted her again. She was slowly changing her thoughts. From mere acquaintances, they turned out to be starter friends and after tonight, she could see a more intimate relationship with him. Most of the time, she had to avert her eyes because she was so fixated on his beauty. It made her blush and she hated that part.

When she walked into the house, Blaise was waiting on her with a smirk on his face. "By the smile on your face, the date went well Hermoine?"

She smiled, "yes, very well. Goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight! Don't forget, tomorrow we're going out with a bunch of guys from Hogwarts."

"I won't forget it!" 'You're always there to remind me of it.' she thought. She did not want to go out with so much people. They would ask her a lot of questions about her resignation and what she did the past couple of months. It is not that she was ashamed of it, she just did not want everybody knowing her business. And if the gossipers were going to come, it would be blown out big that she travelled through Europe with Blaise Zabini.

Better not think about that yet. She was tired. That night she dreamed of a blond haired man, kissing her, admiring her, loving her.

_The next evening_

"Come on 'Mione we'll be late!" She heard Ron yelling to her downstairs. It was not her fault that she did not sleep well this night. Everything she did was slower than usual. She did not want to go, probably it will be an evening full of drinking, laughing and gossiping. She was not that kind of girl, she rather wanted to stay home with a book and a good cup of tea. But Harry, Ron and Blaise made sure she was coming. They made her promise by blackmailing her and threatening to burn all her books. She knew they wouldn't do that, but she did not want to take the chance.

"Coming!" she yelled, while she was running down the stairs. "I'm here."

"We can go then, apparate to the Leaky." Harry said. He came to help Blaise and Ron convince Hermoine to go. Ginny already was at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting on him.

At the Leaky, every one of them was immediately swept away by conversation, when they went in. Harry was dragged off to who knows where by Ginny. She said a quick hello to Hermoine and that was it. Ron was cornered by three women she vaguely remembered being in a year under her in Hogwarts and last but not least, Blaise was dragged of by Daphne Greengrass to the slytherin corner in the pub. She was left alone instantly, this is what she meant by not having fun going to a pub.

At the bar, she asked Tom for a butterbeer. She decided that she was going home after finishing her drink. Harry, Blaise and Ron sure would not notice it if she left early. "Thanks Tom." She took a big gulp from the butterbeer and swallowed it with much satisfaction.

She almost dropped her drink when someone spoke to her from behind. She made a startled sound and turned around. "Oh, hello." Cormac McMillian stood before her and next to him was Seamus Finnigan. Them standing next to each other was a weird sight. "Hello Hermoing. How are you? Long time no see." Seamus always was nice to her.

"I'm great Seamus, you?"

"Great, great. Me and me mate Cormac here saw you standing alone at the bar. Thought we would come entertain you."

"Hello Hermoine, long time no see."

"Yes that's right. I've been busy."

"Yeah, what did you do after the war?" Seamus asked her. Well she did not want to talk about her job at the ministry so she had not a lot of other options than to tell them about her travels. It was a great topic and she found that Cormac had grown up a lot. Not once since they started talking, he boasted about his quidditch career. That is a major turnabout considering her past experiences with tha man.

"Recently I've been travelling. Just came home for the holidays, then I'll be off again." Not a lot of people knew that, she just recently decided that she was going to Asia after New Year. She was not going to make it a secret. "Nice, where have you been last?" they asked. Seamus and Cormax told her about their travels and in turn she told them about her journey through Europe. Cormac had visited a lot of the places she visited, he had a lot of matches abroad. Seamus did not travel a lot, but he was interested enough to ask a lot of questions and so he too was involved in the conversation. They were a happy group of friends, talking about their hobby's and travels. The butterbeers were flowing freely with the good conversation.

It was not that she drank a lot, she could feel that the beer she was drinking was getting to her. But the conversation and company was so nice, she neglected the first warning signs in her head.

She really thought Cormac had changed, but that was proven false when she noticed that he was standing to close for comfort. He tried to put his arm around her and pull her into his arms but she was fighting it. Until now, they did not had the attention of the people around her, but Hermoine was protesting loudly due to the beers she had consumated the past few hours.

Normally she was not a person that caused a scene, but all the things added up, it came to this. Taking her hand back, she slapped Cormac in the face after he pinched her butt and then she tossed the remainder of her beer in his face. By then, Blaise, Harry and Ron were standing around her. Seeing that she was a little unsteady on her feet, they decided to take her home. Cormac stayed back, he did not want to fight her three bodyguards. Blaise took her by the arm and pulled her through the door. "Hermoine." She blinked with her eyes. "Stay here, I'm going in to take our coats, yeah." After she nodded, Blaise went back in, in search of their coats.

"Hermoine?" she heard a male voice say. 'Great who's this now?' she thought. She turned around and there stood Draco Malfoy. He looked fabulous, he must come from a party. Nobody dresses that good just to go to the Leaky.

"Hey Draco." She stepped closer to him, almost coming in his personal space. "How have you been?" She was swaying a little on her feet, but she did not notice that. In her world, everything was fine. "You know, you look really good Draco." With that statement, she followed the collar of his jacket with her finger and came even closer to him, almost touching him with her legs. She had to look up to see his eyes, they were almost translucent grey. 'Pretty', she thought.

"Hermoine", he whispered, "I think I'll take you home". He took her by the hand and pulled her close to him. He relished in the contact, he felt she had it cold, her body was shivering and he could not take it that his mate was freezing in the cold december night. He put his arms around her and engulfed her in his embrace, he took a deep sniff to take in her scent and apparated with her to Blaise's street.

By now Hermoine had totally forgotten that she had to wait on Blaise. The only thing on her mind now was the overpowering man hugging her. Draco was at the end of his rope, the woman he longed for was in his arms and he smelled her, felt her. They stood before Blaise his house and neither one wanted to let go. Through the cold winter night, she became more and more aware of the position she now was in.

Draco took another big gulp of air and was embraced by her scent. With his power, he pulled her up until her face was even with his. He went to her neck with his nose because her scent was most potent there. And like the first time, he smelled her. She was not protesting and that gave him more courage to do more, it was not like he could stop now, his control was long gone. He kissed her slowly, tasting her skin. He slowly went up and kissed her behind her ear, then further down. And finally he came to her mouth and gave her there a sweet kiss. The first one was a gentle kiss. His instincts were coming to the surface when he kissed her again. The kiss became fiercer and their was a response from Hermoine's end. She made a small moaning sound and suddenly there was nothing else. There only was Draco and Hermoine, the kiss was explosive and Draco wanted to do more than just kiss.

"Hermoine," Draco was out of breath. He kissed her face with little butterfly kisses. "Hermoine, I want you." When she kissed him on the mouth, he moaned out his frustrations. In the back of his mind, he knew that they were outside and that Hermoine was not in her right state of mind. He did not want her to regret it if they went further. Meanwhile, he had put her against the front door and her legs were around him. She was testing his control. He roamed with his hands across her body, he felt her curves and groaned again. This was torture for him, he knew that he could not mate with her tonight. He would not do this to her. "Hermoine, we have to stop."

"No, no", she moaned. She kissed him to stop his protest.

"Hermoine we have to stop." With a frustrated sigh, he let go of her and put her on her own two feet. He put his forehead against hers to catch his breath. They stopped just in time. Draco whirled around and saw a man approaching. He needed to protect her. After a few seconds, he realised it was Blaise.

"Hey mate, I was wondering where she had run of to." Blaise looked at Draco and then at Hermoine's flushed face. "So, good friends are we now," wiggling with his brows, he was smiling at them.

"Shut up," Draco answered, "put her in bed, yeah?" With that he turned back to her and gave her a small kiss. "See you tomorrow." With that he left and returned home. He had to put his thoughts in order.

"Come on 'Mione, let's go to bed."

She gave a small nodd, she was still in a daze. It was the best kiss ever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Have a great smut scene in the next chapter.<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Ok, the smutty scene I told you about is for the next chapter, I was too eager... But here you have the intro to it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

Hermoine was sitting up in her bed and was thinking about last night. Secretly she hoped, he would invite her soon. She was eager to meet him again. Last night, he saved her from the cold winter night and helped her home. And he gave her a scorching kiss that made her toes curl. What she would not do to get another kiss from him. She was a little bit ashamed, she realised that she made him kiss her. Knowing that he could not resist her. Her hormones were running through her body and the beers she drank before they met were helping those hormones. It made her bold and have more courage than usual.

She smiled languidly and got up.

"Somebody is happy." Blaise said, when Hermoine stepped in the dining room. "No headache?", he asked.

"No, nothing at all." She smiled at him and smeared some butter on a sandwich.

"So, you and Draco now big buddies?"

She actually did not know. The kiss came after she drank a lot of beer, plus she had it really cold. It was pure impulse and she was Draco's mate so on his end everything was good. She was afraid their next meeting will be uncomfortable. She did not know what they were exactly. She thought, they were friends but after last night, the kiss and the little groping, she thought they were something more. Still, she still could not see him as her boyfriend or even be his mate. It was a kiss pure on impulse, they were both attracted to each other, but that did not mean she had deep feelings for him.

"I was drunk Blaise, just a little kiss", she said in a neutral tone.

"Didn't seem like just a kiss, Hermoine." He smirked at her and thought that the temperature yesterday was high on the front step of his house.

"No, there is nothing, for now. We're still dating, you know that. I don't want to rush into things."

"Do I have to remind you that you have till september? If you don't mate with Draco, you'll die?" He stood up and walked to her chair, he squeezed her shoulder. And in a serious tone he said, "I don't want you to die, I need you in my life, so please try hard, if not for him or for yourself, for me?" She looked up and saw unshed tears in his eyes. She quickly got up and embraced him.

"I'll try for you. I'll do my best."

He squeezed her a little harder and left her to her breakfast.

She wondered when Draco would invite her for a new date. She was anticipating it and she wanted to talk to him. Ask him to not think too much of the kiss. And that they still had to go slow and that they still needed to get to know each other.

_In Wiltshire_

Draco was suffering big time. Again he marched to the bathroom to relieve himself from a painful hard on. Three days ago, he was invited to meet up with some people from Hogwarts in the Leaky Cauldron. He said he would be there late, because he had to accompany his father to a function in the ministry. That's why he was dressed so formal and right. Immediately when the function was done, he walked to the Leaky Cauldron. He decided it was useless to apparate for that short distance and flooing was not good for his clothes.

At the Leaky he was surprised to find his mate outside, alone and without a cloak. He went to her instead of going into the warm pub. He was wondering why she was outside. And he was shocked and turned on when he realised that she was tipsy and bold. He could not let her stand there alone and decided to bring her home. Just thinking about having her in his arms then, was getting him more frustrated and turned on. He apparated them to Blaise's house and he was intoxicated with her scent.

They did not let go of each other and he was losing control at high speed. He could not stop, she was too soft and intoxicating. He was masturbating in the shower. Thinking about the things they did in that moment, three days ago. It was engrained in his brain. He had lifted her up and then he had kissed her. Softly, their first kiss and it was sweet and perfect. Her soft plump lips against his. He groaned when he remembered them on his. He squeezed hard and stroked up and down.

After that first kiss it was total loss of control and he had kissed her everywhere he could reach. He had felt her legs around his hips and that made him stroke his shaft harder and harder. Imagining being one with her, having her engulf him totally to the hilt. With a final stroke he came against the shower wall. After recovering from this masturbation session, he cleaned everything up and went to his room. He sat in a chair and thought hard.

He wondered from where the strength came to stop. He realised in a moment when his brain was working that she was not in her right state of mind and that he had to stop. He was afraid that she would regret it and that made him stop. There was an internal battle in his body, he could feel it still. His veela blood made him lose control and told him he had to search for her and mate with her. His brain, his own thoughts were to take it slow and give her time. He could not deny that his feelings towards her were increasing by the minute. And if his fantasies were coming true, than the wait would be more than worth it. In a way, he would wait forever, but they did not have forever.

He needed to see her again. It was three days ago and he decided to do a more intimate date with her. His father had helped him and he would use it. He made arrangements that day and decided to make a visit. He wanted to see how she was. It was after all three days since he last saw her and he wanted to see her desperately.

He went to his floo and took a little floo powder. "Zabini London!"

When he arrived, a house-elf was waiting. "Miss Granger en Mr Zabini are in the library sir."

"Thank you." And he went on his way. The door was open and he took his time to peruse the scene in front of him. Blaise was sitting in a chair somewhere in the middle and Hermoine was at the desk, before her were towers of books. She was bent over a book and she was making notes on a parchment at the same time. She was concentrating very hard because she had not notice him yet, Blaise had noticed him but kept quiet. Once Hermoine was in her zone, it was best to let her do her thing or she would be peevish the rest of the day. Blaise went to Draco and took hold of his arm and dragged him away from the library before Draco could disturb her. The reason why Draco was still for a moment and wanted to disturb her was not because he wanted to be in her presence, it was because he had a sudden rush of excitement. Seeing her again made him hard again, he was thankful for wizard robes. He had to think about the curves he had felt that night and he wanted to feel them again, that is why he took a first step towards her.

"Thanks Blaise," he said when they weree in Blaise's study.

"For what?"

"Never mind," he said absent-mindedly, still thinking about Hermoine and about what would happen if Blaise was not there in the room. He would stand behind her and massage neck muscles, they looked a little tense. He would feel further down and give her little kisses on her neck and throat. And finally he would spin her around and kiss her hard and passionately.

"Arrgghh." He groaned. He had a big problem now. He better did not imagine all that. Now he had a big problem in someone else his house. And that someone was looking at him curiously. He tried to think about other things but let him be honest, losing a big problem like he had was difficult.

"Everything all right mate?"

'No! I have a massive hard on, just thinking about my mate!'

"Yes, everything is fine."

"So why did you come? I thought you would take three more days to contact her..." There was a slight hint of accusation in his tone.

"I came to see her and to ask her out on a date. But you pulled me away before I could do that!" He was a little frustrated because he did not have the chance to talk to her and because of the hard problem in his pants. He needed to get out before Blaise found out. "I'll owl her tonight. I'm going since you won't let me speak to her."

"You'll understand when you are finally with her." Blaise said.

He walked away with unstable steps and went to the floo, after he had watched her write vigorously for a couple of minutes.

At home, he first went to his bedroom to take care of his problem. The session was sweet torture, he wanted to feel her around him, but for now he had to be content with his own hands and his fantasies.

After the little interval, he went to his study and wrote a note to Hermoine.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I've seen you today, but Blaise did not let me talk to you, he said you were concentrating hard and that it was better to come back later. I wanted to ask you out on a date. I hope you accept. I'm sorry if I didn't contacted you earlier. I was thinking about you every day._

_Dress warm, I'll pick you up friday evening at eight o'clock._

_Love DM_

_ps: I hope you don't regret our kiss. I certainly don't._

Draco sent the note immediately after he finished it. The date was still two days away and he co_uld not wait that long. He hoped he would see her before that._

_Back in London_

Hermoine was vaguely aware that somebody came in the room but went away very quickly. She did not want to acknowledge it, she was burying herself in work. It has been three days since she kissed Draco and all this time, she had not seen him or heard from him. She was doubting herself a little. Was the kiss bad for him? Or did he not want her any more? All questions and no answers, that's why she was researching some old texts in Blaise's library.

Not long after that, there was an owl tapping at the window, it broke through her concentration and she was wondering who had written something to her. She quickly let the bird in, shivering when she felt the cold december wind. She gave it a treat and detached the note handing on its leg.

She immediately saw it was from Draco, the paper felt soft and when she opened it, she could recognise his handwriting. She read it quickly, it was short at the first part, she became mad, but then she became more and more happy with the prospect of another date with the handsome slytherin. She was mad first because Draco explained that Blaise did not let him speak to her. All this time, she thought he did not want to talk to her or contact her was for two hours Blaise's fault. She would retaliate later. For now she was happy they went on a date.

She walked back to the desk and wrote a quick answer.

_Draco,_

_I'd love to. I liked our kiss too._

_Hermoine._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it! The intimate date is for the next chapter.<br>GRTZ  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Life caught up on me, I hope to update regularly again.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 11**

Hermoine was waiting for Draco to pick her up. And like he asked in his invitation, she was dressed warm. She was wondering what he had planned. She was sure it was outside, for what else did she need to dress warm? She was happy that he still wanted to date her, the three days after the kiss were difficult, they had not contacted each other and she did not know why. She still did not know, she needed to ask him. If she went into a relationship with Draco, then she wanted to have openness in the relationship.

She looked at the clock in the hall. "Almost". She did not know why she was waiting fifteen minutes before eight o'clock, he always was on time and now she was waiting, pacing until the clock would strike eight. Blaise was not there to divert her attention, he met a girl at a bar and he liked her a lot. But he said he would not make it permanent, it was just a little fun. That made her a little mad, but she did not comment on his behaviour. He did what he wanted and she did what she wanted.

There was a knock at the door, 'that must be Draco', she thought. She went to the door and opened it. There he stood in all his glory, dressed very warm and behind him there was a carriage on the street. Hermoine did a happy dance in her head, but at the outside, she stayed cool and tried not to look overly enthusiastic.

"Hermoine."

"Draco." She nodded at him and smiled.

"Can I offer you a ride?" He smirked and stretched out his hand so she could place her hand in his. She immediately did that and there was an electric current that went through their bodies when they touched. He took her with him to the carriage, he never let go of her hand. He opened the door and led her in. the interior was bigger than the outside showed and she was amazed by the rich colours and lantern hanging in the middle of the space. When they sat down, next to each other, Draco tapped with his knuckles on the roof and off they went.

The ride did not start gradually, she realised with the tug that she got, that they were in the air. She momentarily felt weightless and she gave a little shriek. She did not expect this. She did not see what kind of animals were in front of the carriage, meanwhile Draco squeezed in her hand to comfort her a little. "They are pegasuses", he said to her.

She nodded with her head, she did not dare to look out the window. She was terrified of heights, that is why she never was good flying a broom. To distract her from the ride, she tried to make some casual conversation. "How have you been Draco?"

"I have been better, I'll be honest, not seeing you was torture." He looked her in the eyes. Hermoine did not expect such an honest and emotional answer. She did not know wha t to say, what should a girl say in such a situation. They were not a couple, she was not in love... yet. And they were in a tiny -okay, not so tiny- confined space. She decided to be honest too. "Draco, I liked our kiss, just as I said in my note, but I wasn't in my right state of mind, I was drunk."

"I know." He looked away for a moment, but then he turned around and caressed her cheek. "But you can feel this, this connection we have."

'Yes, I can feel it.' She thought. His hand was still on her cheek and she was very aware of what that hand did the last time it touched her. She saw him swallowing hard and his nostrils were flaring. He was losing control, being so close to her. She knew that he was losing it, but she did not have the power to break the touch. It felt good and warm and safe. Unconsciously, she was leaning against his hand. She saw he was coming closer, his sensual lips were begging her for acceptance. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him, but she was not sure if that was a good idea. Just before they were about to kiss, she felt the descent. It brought them out of the trance and their heads went back to a normal distance. It was not long before they hit solid ground and were riding to the mysterious destination. In all the emotional haze, she had not asked him where they were going and why he did not contact her after their first kiss. 'Next time.'

For now she was happy that he still held her hand and that his demeaner had not changed. He looked happy and she too felt happy, she expected a lot of this date. There was something in the air tonight.

After they exited the carriage, Hermoine took her time observing the four pegasuses that were in front of the carriage. They were beautiful magical creatures. Each had their own special colour, it was between snow white and dark grey. They were magnificent. She looked with awe when one of the animals shook with his wings, making a gust of wind towards her. She stumbled a few steps back and bumped into Draco. "They are beautiful Draco."

"Thank you, they have been in the family for more than 30 years. When it's warmer I'll take you out flying."

"They are yours?" She said with some astonishment.

"My father's, he said I could loan them for tonight. It's warmer in a carriage than on a broom." She shivered at that image, on a broom, the ride would be ice cold.

"So where are we?" She looked around, but she could not see something familiar.

"I wanted to show you something very magical, we are in the Northumberland National Park, but where we are going, only wizards and witches can enter."

"But there Is nothing in this park, it's just empty if I can recall correctly." She and her parents used to visit all kinds of nature travelling England and she remembered her parents skipping the particular park, just because there was nothing to see. "For muggles, we are going to the magical part of this park. You'll like it."

She followed him when he still held her hand and was walking towards a hill. He looked back at her and said, "trust me".

They walked for a good five minute and then they finally came to a stop. She saw that there was some kind of barrier before her, he pulled her and they went in and walked into a whole other world. Before her was a magical landscape, she thought such things only existed in fantasies and in dreams. It was something that came from fairy tales. Instead of the bare hills that normally accentuated the Northumberland National Park, there were enormous trees that had all their leaves and plants with colours that emitted little rainbrows above them. There was a dirt pad through the park and that made for a wonderful walk.

"It's beautifull", she whispered. "How is it that I've never heard of this?"

Draco looked at her and answered her. "The park is protected. You can't apparate in and you are only allowed to walk on the pad."

"Wow, it's great, thanks for showing me this."

Although it was almost night, the park was well lit. Not by artificial lights, but with natural light sources. There were plants that were glowing and it created a magical atmosphere throughout the park.

"Let's go." Draco said and he tugged her hand in his. They walked for a while in silence. Enjoying the sounds of nature and each others presence.

Hermoine was watching her surroundings with surprise and glee. She never thought, she would see rare plants and trees like this. She had only seen them in her herbology books, back at school. She was happy and very grateful, Draco really thought this date through.

"How did you find this?" she asked.

"I came here with my parents when I was little. Happy memories."

"Oh. I'm sorry Draco, I know, your mother..."

"It's nothing, it's a long time ago."

She had not forgotten it. At the final battle, Narcissa was killed by Voldemort himself. When the madman learned of het deceit, that she lied to him, he killed her on the spot. Narcissa's Malfoy sacrifice was one of the reasons the Malfoys were not in Azkaban. It was a painful topic in the Malfoy household. They dit not talk about it.

"How is your father? I haven't heard about him, is he doing something for the ministry or something else?"

"Yes, he advises on cases. Mostly he stays out of the spotlights, but being a Malfoy, well, it's difficult.

They turned a corner and came to a halt. Before them were small ponds of water, in it were fish that glowed. Hermoine was staring at it and tried to follow them with her eyes, but once they went into deeper water, their light dimmed.

"What are those?"

"They are firefish, it's similar like a firefly. They live in small groups and come out in the night."

Now they walked further. The pad was zigzagging between the little ponds. There was a gush of wind and she shivered for a moment. Draco tugged her closer, making her feel his warmth against her side. She looked up and was yet again startled by his beauty. He was so handsome in the glowing light of the plants, he was not looking at the nature around them, he was looking at her. She met his stare and blushed furiously, she immediately turned her head back to the pad before them.

'She blushes so beautiful', Draco thought. He was glad they were here together. He could see the astonishment on her face and her glee. He knew, she was happy. This little piece of paradise was unknown to a lot of people. It was one of the good things the Ministry did. They were protecting this piece of land, just like the muggle authorities. It was open to the public, but tonight he was glad nobody was here. Now they could enjoy this night together without people staring.

He saw that she was shivering more and more as the hour turned later. They have been walking around now for over an hour and a half. It was time they returned. They maybe did not talk a lot, but being together was enough for him. It eased his mind and he was happy to be in her presence. They held hands the whole night, he was wondering if her feelings were changing. Maybe towards love or even affection.

He saw that they were at a point where they could choose to go further or to go back to the entrance of the park. Before he chose a direction, he asked her where she wanted to go.

"Hermoine do you want to go home? Or do you want to see more? There is still a big part if we go left. It's similar to the things behind us, but still beautiful."

"No, that's fine, I'd like to return."

"A little cold maybe?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

"No worries, let me cast a warming charm for you." He stepped back and took out his wand, the thing was underneath all the layers of clothing he was wearing. Luckily the park let people cast temperature charms around themselves, or else nobody would come here midwinter.

After he cast the charm, they continued their walk back to the carriage. In a moment that Hermoine was not paying attention to him, Draco picked a little red flower. He stopped walking and brought Hermoine closer to him. "Here, for you," he said.

"She looked at it and then at him. "Thank you, Draco."

"Your welcome." He smiled and wanted to continue walking but he was stopped by her hand on his arm. She was holding him in his place. When he turned around, he could see something in her eyes. Her big eyes were staring at him, pleading.

His veela side suddenly came to the forefront. He had to catch his breath for a moment. The whole time, it all went so well and now suddenly it came in force. He wanted to hold her then and kiss her. Stare in those eyes forever. Without thinking, he took her closer and kissed her full on her lips. He did not release her until they were out of breath. He felt her delicious body under his hands and he wanted to feel her skin.

In that moment he made a decision, he could not wait anymore, this was not normal for somebody like him. He wanted her and he would have her.

"Come on, let's go." He took her hand and walked briskly to the carriage, it was not far away now. With a purpose he walked and that is why he did not notice that Hermoine had some difficulty walking on the dirt pad. Sometimes, the pad was awfully narrow and just before the carriage, it happened.

He felt Hermoine's hand slipping from his. He looked back at her and saw that she was slipping on a wet part next to the pad. It all went so fast, one minute she was walking next to him and then she was suddenly in the ice cold water.

"Hermoine!" He yelled. He stretched out his hand, trying to take her hand. She was swinging it from right to left, also trying to catch his hand. After she went down several times, it finally worked out. He pulled her out with all his force and held her. He felt that she was soaked to the bones and knew that a simple drying charm would not work. A warming charm would not work either. He needed to get her dry and warm somewhere inside.

She was shivering so heavily that she could not even talk. When he noticed her skin turning paler and paler, the longer they stood there, he decided to take action. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. He ran to the carriage, they got there faster than was possible and then he gave orders to go to the manor. He did not think about the things that happened there during the war. The only thing in his mind was getting her warm and safe.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll have another chapter up in a minute!<em>

_GRTZ  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Ok, we have smut in this chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 12**

He was frantic! The ride to the manor would at least take thirty minutes, he could not let her freeze to death like this. Her clothes were wet, her coat was clinging to her. The floor of the carriage was slowly filling with water and he decided to do something. He had to do something or this would end wrong.

He tried some warming charms on her while she was sitting on his lap, but that did not work. The drying charm only dried parts of her coat. She was wet to the bones. Such charms did not work any more. His mind was only occupied with getting her warm. She did not protest when Draco put her on his lap. She had it cold, she did not mind it at all. She had it so cold, he could feel her shivering. When he felt the wetness through his coat, he decided to go further. The superficial friction he was giving her was nearly not enough to get her warm.

"Come on Hermoine. I need to get you warm. Stay awake." He saw her eyes shutting down, they were heavy because of the cold and the temperature shock. "Don't fall asleep, Hermoine," he whispered. He quickly turned her around and opened her coat. He then let it fall on the ground. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and then went further with his work. He put her next to him on the sofa and took her legs, massaging them gently. He then took off her shoes and her socks and laid her feet on his lap. She moaned a little when he started massaging her feet. It helped a little, but not much. She was looking at him with grateful eyes and she was slowly drifting asleep. "D-Dra-Draco, I'm c-c-cold."

"I know, this is not working." He let out a frustrated sigh. He put her feet back on the ground, she was protesting a little. She did not have much strength to do something, so she let him have his way. "W-what are you d-d-doing?"

"I'm trying to get you warm Hermoine." Before he put her back on his lap, he unbuttoned his coat and pulled off her sweater, he then hugged her and rubbed her back up and down and then in circles. She slowly got warmer through his actions and his heat. Draco was relieved that it went better, her colour was returning and she was shivering less and less.

"Are you better?" he asked. He could feel her nod. Her head was laying on his shoulder, he could only see her wet hair that was sticking to her face. Occasionally he could feel her breath against his skin, they became more even with the minute. "Draco?"

"Hmmm," he hummed. He liked it like this. They were peacefully sitting together, she was on his lap and he was embracing her. The falling in the water part and almost freezing to death was a minor detail.

"I kind of like it when you rub in circles, it feels good," she whispered. He was looking down in wonder. He wanted to see her eyes, but she did not dare to look up at him, that he knew. He was glad, she liked it, he liked it too.

"No problem, I won't stop."

"Draco?" she asked again.

"Yeah?" He could hear something in her tone, but he was not sure what it was exactly. Was there something wrong, he thought not. She was warming up with his temperature close to her. She did not protest when he put her on his lap, so what could there be wrong? Maybe she was injured or something and he did not pay attention. "Are you okay? Is something wrong." He started to panic.

He only stopped feeling her up for injuries when she put her two hands on his cheeks and looked him right in the eye. "Draco." He looked at her and stopped touching her on inappropriate places. "I'm fine, thank you." He saw her coming closer and he was jumping up and down in his head. His veela side came to the surface, he could feel it coming closer and closer. Exactly at the same moment her lips touched his, he lost control. He remembered the kiss they had back in the park. The hot kiss where they were out of breath.

No! he needed to stop, she was still cold and this was not the time or place to do something that would mark their lives. "Hermoine, no, stop, you need to get dry first."

"No, Draco, I want this." She peppered him with kisses across his face. She unconsciously pressed her body against his. It made him groan out his excitement. This was heaven and torture at the same time. He was torn between ravishing her and stopping her to get her warm. Eventually his veela side won, the struggle did not take long, in his mind it went on for ages, but in reality it only took a minute.

He embraced it, he became fiercer in his kisses and he took more from her. "Hermoine," he groaned, he pumped his hips up and he could see her surprise at feeling his hard shaft through the clothes. He was a little startled by her boldness when she pushed down. She was rubbing her body against his and that made some friction, some very delicious friction.

Pulling her up higher, he kissed down to her neck and let his hands slip lower and lower. At the end of the warm sweater, he took the hem of her sweater and pulled it up. She was now in a light blue blouse, sitting on his lap and she was emitting delicious scents that made him crazy with desire. "Are you sure?" He needed to ask, he needed her to be certain, to have thought this through.

"Yes, Draco. More." That was enough, the 'yes' was said with so much determination. He could not doubt it any more, she finally was accepting him. He opened the buttons of her blouse and kissed her further down, just above her breasts. They were full and strong, just perfect. He took his time just looking at them. He took one perfect nipple in his mouth and sucked it through the fabric of her bra. He heard her moan above him and that made him more horny than before.

When one nipple was hard as a rock, he went to the other one. Meanwhile, he was running his hands across her body. He came to a stop when he felt the clasp of her bra. Not thinking about it, he opened it and tore the bra away with his teeth. He pulled and sucked and nibbled at her breasts. He could not get enough. Hermoine was enjoying his treatment immensely, making all kinds of noises. She pumped her hips up and down, unconsciously, they both needed the friction.

Draco wanted more, he wanted to taste her juices, feel her warm channel. He wanted to give her pleasure until she could not breath or think clearly any more. Both his hands were on her thighs, he was sensually stroking her thighs, going higher and higher. He wanted to feel her core, he wanted to run his fingers through her juices and smell her, taste her on his tongue.

He felt her hands coming up his chest, he shivered in anticipation. He looked her in the eyes while she was unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. He was still stroking her thighs and he let her do this. He did not want to rush things. They were alone and together, that was all that mattered. He got kisses on his neck, on his collarbone and further down. When she came to his navel, he stopped her. He saw her looking at him with some uncertainty.

"Not yet, I want to taste you first." He smiled when her eyes got bigger. "I'm not gonna bite Hermoine. Not yet at least."

He then pulled her back up for a scorching kiss and he laid her down on the sofa. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not Draco, I want this."

He licked his way down her body until he came to her pants. Slowly he pulled it down and with some help from Hermoine, everything went smooth. He could smell her desire better when her pants were gone. The veela fangs were slowly getting larger and he needed to keep in control for as much as he could. He sniffed the air between her thighs and it was mouthwatering. He licked slowly up her right thigh and ripped her underwear off. He immediately started licking her, he never stopped. He could hear her moaning when he licked her little bud of nerves. She moaned even louder when he put two fingers in her tight hole.

"Yes, more Draco," he heard. She tasted delicious, it was ambrosia. Better than he ever imagined. He could feel her pulse, he could feel she was getting close to her climax. "Mmm, aah, yes, yesss!" she shouted." In a moment when Draco pumped his fingers hard in her and sucked on her clit, she came hard.

He licked her clean and pulled his fingers back. Licking his fingers, he looked up and saw her looking at him. He smiled gently at her, he liked it how she came. It was beautiful. His hard member was still in his pants, yelling to get some attention.

Leaning over her, he gave her a kiss. She could feel her own excitement on his tongue. Sometimes, she could feel his sharp fangs. She was not afraid, he gave her his word, so she trusted him not to bite her.

When they were coming up for breath for the tenth time, she put her hands on his pants. She could feel the bulge in his pants. She rubbed it once, twice and then she went to open it. He was looking in her eyes and she was looking back. This was a moment they would remember for always. He groaned when he felt her warm hand around his shaft. His pants were still on and she was stroking him up and down very slowly. Heaven and hell, it was perfect, feeling her hot skin on his, but it was also torture, it was so slow.

He pumped his member a couple of times in her hand, the friction made him want to come right then and there. They were still looking at each other, they were in some kind of trance. What they were doing was special, they did not do this with a lot of people, for Hermoine it was a whole new experience. She was eventually still a virgin, only a very few knew.

"Hermoine, I need... uuuhh," he could not even say a full sentence. Her hand was doing some wonderful things to him. "I need to feel you around me Hermoine." He kissed her neck and lips again. "Please," he was begging now. He did not dare to enter her without her consent. Somehow he got her consent already, but he needed an extra confirmation.

She lifted her head and kissed him hard on the lips. Her eyes were swirling with deep desire for this man. "Yes," she whispered. "Fill me Draco, make me yours." He groaned when he heard her words. She let his shaft go and put her hands on his arms. He took his shaft in his hand and rubbed over her slick folds. The feeling was phenomenal, delicious and perfect.

The moment, he wanted to enter her was unfortunately interrupted by the landing of the carriage on solid ground. Draco fell on the floor of the carriage, the moment was gone. The carriage was now riding steady to the front door of the manor. He could see the lanterns that were hanging outside. He saw Hermoine putting her wet clothes on. He was disappointed and frustrated. In a part of his mind, he knew that this was good. No one had said something after the landing.

He waited until Hermoine would say something.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There will be some drama next time (I think), still have to decide it. I'll see how it flows.<em>

_GRTZ  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Plop, a new chapter, going on a two week vacation the day after tomorrow. Yuy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione was putting her clothes on, even if they were wet and cold. She felt safer and more comfortable when she had something on. She was made aware of her situation when the trance that she was in, was interrupted by a harsh shock. She was suddenly very conscious of her nakedness and the things that were going to happen just moments before. Normally such things did not happen to her. She wanted the logic, normal pace of a relationship. Have a good friendship, get to know each other, start a relationship, courting, kissing, wedding and then at the last sex. Or so she planned on that. It was not that a lot of men wanted to jump in bed with her.

She was decent now and it was still silent in the carriage. Draco was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She saw that his mouth was firmly closed, the mouth that had kissed her with so much passion just before. So, what could she say now? She had no idea, what was proper etiquette or the normal flow of things after an interruption, after almost having sex with a person?

Hermione tried to see the situation from a different point of view. Instead of looking at the man sitting on his bun, on the floor of the carriage, she looked outside. The first thing she registered were lanterns. Beautiful, she thought. But she did not recognise the landscape behind the lanterns. It seemed the lanterns were hanging on both side of a path, that was made of stone. She could not see the magnificent house, manor at the end of the road.

Being the curious person she was, she asked where they were. Momentarily forgetting that she was cold and frustrated, just like the man not so far from her.

"We are at Malfoy Manor Hermione."

'Wait a minute, did he just say, Malfoy Manor? No, that couldn't be right. I must have heard wrong.'

"Where?" she asked hesitantly again.

"At my home, Malfoy Manor." Draco was looking at her with a curious look. Not realising the significance of the place. Hermione was now a little shocked. They were still riding towards the house, slowly getting closer. She could feel the hole in her chest opening. The pain, she tried not to remember, she tried to forget. She was hurt by his ignorance. Surely he could not have forgotten what happened to her in that house?

Anywhere was better than here. For Hermione the Manor was associated with pain, torture and hurt. She did not think about it and it worked for her. But now that Draco had brought her here, she remembered everything. It was like a flashing movie in her head. "Draco, I need to go back to Blaise," she said quietly, "or Harry or Ron."

Draco growled, still not realising why she would not want to go to his house. His veela blood was probably interfering with his clear thoughts.

"I need to change you in something dry and warm Hermione, I don't want you getting a cold or something."

"No, Draco I really need to go back. Not here, not here, not here, ..." she was murmuring now. She did not want to say the things that happened there out loud. She could not, it would make everything real again.

Then she made a mistake. She looked outside again. The carriage was now turning so that when people stepped out of a carriage, they would see the front door immediately. She saw it, she saw the enormous manor looming in the night. Only a few lights were on. That was the last drop of a very emotional few hours. Right there, on the spot where she was sitting, she fainted. The world went black and somewhere in her mind she hoped that Draco would help her out of it.

One second, Draco was still for one second and then hell broke, in his head any way. Like getting her all wet on this date was not enough, he had to make her faint. It was ennerving and a heavy blow to his self-esteem. He did not know why she had fainted, his mind was still clouded because of their heavy make out session and his internal desire to warm her and get her dry. A clouded mind did not help, he could not think clear, but it was getting better by the seconds.

He tried to put his clothes on as best as he could and when he found it was decent enough to go into his own home, he picked Hermione up and jumped out of the carriage. The door was opened by an elf, he did not look back to see which one. The front door was also opened by an elf. In the foyer, he yelled for his father. It made the elf behind him jump up from shock. "Father!" he bellowed again.

He waited on his father, he was not sure where to put Hermione. He was looking at her face, it became paler the longer he stood there. His father came strolling leisurely towards him.

"No need to shout Draco, what's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." He nodded towards the woman in his arms. His instincts were resurfacing, his mate was out cold and he did not know what to do. His father was watching him with interested eyes.

"She fainted in the carriage and before that, she fell into a pond."

"Well, don't just stand there. Go put her in the library by the fire."

He took off to the library after hearing his fathers instructions. He could hear his father walking behind him, not doing an effort to keep up with his quick pace. He kicked open the heavy library doors and continued to the big sofa before the fire. He lied her down and shouted for an elf. Her clothes were still wet and he did not want to change her himself. With his father being in the room, it would be inappropriate and highly embarrassing for her if she knew about it. "Aster," he was a tiny house-elf that popped in when Draco called, "can you dry her clothes?"

"Yes master."

The elf just waved once with his hand an her clothes were dry again. At least that was one of his worries solved. He was still afraid she would catch a cold, so he put a heavy blanket over her.

"Father, can you look what's wrong with her?"

He looked at his father, he could see that his father was observing him. Draco was sitting on his knees, on the ground. He would kneel for nobody normally, but for Hermione, he would do anything.

"Father!" He shouted to get the man's attention.

"As I said Draco, no need to shout!" his father drawled.

Lucius came near and loomed over the both of them. He watched his son and he watched the lovely Ms. Granger. Then he started some diagnostic spells. The man had a suspicion as to why she had fainted, but he wanted to be sure first, before he explained his theory.

Draco was watching intensely. Hoping she would wake up soon, or else he needed to contact Blaise. He turned to Aster and said that he could go.

'Why did she faint? I thought everything went so well,' were his thoughts.

"Well?" he asked his father. He was getting impatient. His father was doing some complicated movements with his wand and for the rest it was silent in the room.

"Stop being impatient!" It was obvious Lucius was too getting a little irritated by his son's behaviour. "She's fine. And I know why she fainted. Still, I find it hard to believe that you do not know."

He looked at his son with a discounted look.

"Why did she faint?" Draco was still wondering what the reason was.

"I think Ms. Granger here fainted because she saw the house and I remember what happened here with her during the war. Do you Draco?"

Shock. Total shock.

Lucius was observing him. But Draco did not notice. He was thrown in his memories from the war. An imaginary cold bucket of water was thrown over him. His complexions became pale and he got a far away look in his eyes, a haunted look.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a girl screaming. She was being tortured by a mad woman. Laying on the ground, helpless. Screams were heard and he could see it all happening. In his house, where he grew up. His mate was tortured in his house, here. He could still see the scene before him. It played over and over.

It was not his intention to hurt his son, but on the other hand, he found that his son deserved it. He walked to another chair and waited until both of them would come out of this strange walk down memory lane.

Bellatrix was still torturing Hermione and Draco stood there, he wanted to help his mate. He wanted to get to her embrace her, take her away, anything. He was in a bubble, nobody could hear him and he could do nothing. Somewhere in his head, he knew that this was an illusion, something that was not real. But the scene before him all contradicted that, he could hear Hermione scream and he could see her writhe on the ground.

"Draco! Snap out of it!" he heard that in the distance, somewhere behind him.

He could recognise the voice.

"Draco! Snap out of it! Now!" he heard again.

Yes, he recognised the voice. It was his father.

Slowly, he returned back to a conscious state, he was still shocked and hurt. The moment he saw Hermione again, in real life, she was still on the sofa, still unconscious. He scrambled closer to her. He touched her hand, it was warmer than before. He squeezed it. He put his forehead against hers. He could feel her breath against his skin, he could see that she was all right. There were no wounds, no lasting scars, at least not on her face. He breathed in her scent, he needed it to reassure himself that she was there.

"Hermione," he whispered. It was so soft, even his father could not hear it. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Hermione. Please wake up. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He kept murmuring and whispering softly into her ear. Never releasing her hand and never breaking the touch.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it, I'm so stupid. I forgot. I will make it up to you. I promise. Please wake up now. You're safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

He never stopped saying his apologies. It was well into the night before Hermione woke up. The first thing she noticed was somebody whispering to her. A soft voice, reassuring, comforting. She recognised the voice, it was Draco's. It brought a smile to her lips, the things he said were so sweet, so perfect. She could not deny anymore that she was falling in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Fingers crossed, I hope I'll have an internet connection in that far away country.<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: I'm back! I went to China, a small village, I had internet, but the weather was too good to stay inside so... but I'm back now. Expect regular updates again.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 14**

She was waking up. She remembered the carriage. She remembered the frightening house. But that all was temporarily forgotten, because she heard him and she felt his hand. She squeezed it, she wanted to comfort him. The things he said made her happy and she wanted to make him happy too. "Draco." She opened her eyes to see him, he was only a few centimetres away from her. He was still whispering, his head against her skin. She wanted to look in his eyes, she wanted to see him, see his very essence, she needed to know that he too was all right.

With her other hand, she tilted his chin up and once they locked eyes, there was nothing else. Only they were alive, nobody else mattered. In a strong voice she said, "Draco, I'm fine and I forgive you. I was just caught off guard. I'm not afraid because you are here to protect me." She saw the moment her words sunk in. She could see the flicker in his eyes, the softening, moments before they were pleading, but now they were shining with love and acceptance. She was so glad, she could reassure him.

It did take her by surprise when he kissed her full on the lips. Passion poured from his sweet lips onto hers. It only took a moment to return his kisses with even more passion. The angle was slightly off, she still on the sofa, he on the ground. Still they managed to kiss each other with so much passion, it was unheard off.

She did not mind when Draco crept over her on the sofa and lay on her. She could feel his body over hers and she relished in the warmth. It became hotter and hotter. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck, going lower and lower.

But suddenly she shrieked in surprise when she heard another person in the room. Unconsciously she pushed Draco off her and looked around. She noticed Draco grunting and sitting on the ground. She blushed when she looked at him but startled when she saw the other person sitting in a chair across from them. Her face turned redder and redder.

"I see everything is fine here. Have a goodnight. Ms. Granger, you are welcome to stay in a guest room. I'm sure Draco will show you one."

Lucius Malfoy exited the room. She was still looking at the huge doors of the room until she felt Draco sitting next to her. He sat very close to her and he seemed to be determined to be close to her. She let him do, she must have scared him to death. It was not good that a mate scares his veela mate, it was unhealthy, very dangerous and scary. "Draco," she murmured. He was sniffing her and licking her neck again. He was slowly going to her mouth and she could not deny that the things he did with his tongue and mouth excited her extremely. "Mmmm, Draco." She let him do for a moment. She knew he needed to reassure himself that his mate was fine, even if they had not yet bonded. She could hear him purr, when she was moaning for more. She did not want to end this night, there were some setbacks, but she did not mind. It was great to have him near her and her feelings were getting stronger anyway.

They stayed like that for at least an hour, then she could feel Draco lessening his licks and kisses on her skin. She was not sure what it meant, the past hour was like heaven to her, she felt cherished, desired and excited all at the same time. "Draco..."

"Mmmm," he murmured

"What now?" She needed to know what would happen now. They could not sit there in that... library.

"Library!" she screamed, she jumped up and turned around to see walls filled with books from bottom to ceiling. She stood a little perplexed by the amounts of books she saw. This one could easily rival the library of Hogwarts. She could distinctly see the different sections by the colours of the books and she was mentally planning her route throughout the library. She temporarily forgot the man behind her. She was amazed, she was giddy by the thought of all those books.

But when she finally thought about it, something struck her. Her demeanour became less thrilled and she became more or less disappointed. This was Lucius Malfoy's library, was she even allowed to look through all the books here? It was pure torture to have placed her in that room, she would never have known of this splendid library if they had put her in one of the many other rooms. She was sure Draco's manor had them.

She felt two strong arms encircle her, they were warm and soothing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Should she tell him of her worries, it seemed so futile to be sad about this subject. She was not even invited or his girlfriend officially. Not that she expected to be allowed in this library when she was officially his girlfriend, it would be a perk anyway.

"Nothing is wrong, is it okay if I go to bed?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll show a room to you." He never let go of her hand. He lead her to a large room in a well lit corridor on the second stage of the manor. He showed her the bathroom some clothes she could wear to sleep.

"Thank you Draco," she said quietly, she was still a little sad about her thought regarding the library. She sat sullenly on the bed waiting on him to leave her along to go to bed.

He did not know what to think. One moment she was so excited and then suddenly she was sad. She brushed him off when he asked her about it. He wanted to see her happy and excited again. But maybe tonight was not the best time. It was well into the night and after all the things that happened, he too was tired. He would rather sleep with her, stay with her, have her in his arms but he knew that it was too early for that.

Draco was so glad, when she woke up in the library. He had spent more than an hour to reassure himself and smell her. It was heaven, he imagined that once they are bonded, the connection will be more potent. And that his desire will increase to unimaginable heights. Just thinking about it made all his blood flow to underparts.

That night he slept much better than the previous three months. When he woke up, he found the colours in his room more beautiful and the scents more potent. He was wondering about it for a moment, contemplating why this was. He had some theories, but only one stayed and kept returning.

'I am sure it is because Hermione.'

Everything in his life was now about her. His sole purpose in life was to have her, love her, embrace her and keep her safe. He found it strange that his actions and character had changed so dramatically, all for her. He thought back to the dream, he had. The perfect dream and it was becoming reality. He was sure of it. Paradise on earth.

He was almost one hundred percent sure that Hermione was falling in love with him. Her actions were saying a lot. She let him hold her hand, embrace her, kiss her and he almost had her yesterday. He was not proud of that moment. He could blame his loss of control to his veela side, but somehow, that would be too easy.

The carriage incident was both exciting and a blow to his ego, now that he thought about it. It was degrading towards Hermione and he was glad that their first time was not in the carriage. He wanted to be in a bed, where it was warm and comfortable. With that he decided to get dressed and make sure that everything is all right with Hermione.

He knocked on the door of the guest room, but he did not get an answer. She was probably still asleep, after all yesterday was a taxing day for her, for them both. He wanted to see her when she was sleeping, realising that he has never seen her sleep. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. It was a carpet floor, so when he stepped closer to the bed, you could not hear his footstep.

She looked small in the large bed. She lay in the middle and she was surrounded by pillows. He saw that she was embracing one pillow close to her body and that her legs were pulled up. The sight was perfect, it made him want to take off his clothes and slip in. snuggle next to her and sleep a couple hours more. He wanted to take her in his arms and stay that way forever. Draco was already a couple of minutes in the room and her scent had enveloped him entirely. Without thinking about it, he took off his clothes and stepped closer to the bed. Mesmerized by the peaceful expression on her face.

He slipped under the covers with stealth, he slipped closer and closer without making a sound. Then, he gently spooned her back. He was still for a moment when she stirred a little, but then she quickly went back to the blissful realms of sleep. He gently put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Inhaling her scent, he was finally at peace. His face was close to her hair and he put his nose as close as possible to her neck. Being so close to his mate, made him think about forbidden things. But for now he neglected those thoughts and went to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Love is in the air.<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Here you go.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 15**

'This bed is divine', Hermione thought. She had slept like the dead. She was warm and comfortable. There was something around her. She remembered going to bed with a pillow in her arms. She could feel an arm around her waist and something hard poking in her back. She could also feel warm puffs of breath against her neck. She was not afraid that somebody was in her bed. She somehow knew that it was Draco. And that he was in her bed, did not matter to her. They had done things the day before that brought their relationship to the next level. She mused to herself for a moment. Enjoying the warmth that his body gave to her. She felt safe and cherished in his arms.

She wanted to turn and see his face, but she was afraid that she would wake him. So she stayed put for the time that remained. The room was still dark, the heavy curtains on the windows were not opened. She guessed that it probably was not even morning any more, more noon.

'Is this a real relationship now?' Hermione thought.

She was comfortable with the man, she was attracted to him. They had been on several dates now. Physically everything was okay, the things that happened in the carriage and in the park were a good indication. They had the same interests and she could go on forever. Actually he was perfect for her.

Today should be the day that she would talk to him, a serious conversation about how far they stood in this relationship. And maybe if everything was all right, she could ask him about his library. She smiled, she was a little sad yesterday when she thought that she would not have the chance to peruse the library. But she blamed that on all the emotions that had run through her. Today was a new day and with that came also new thoughts. Her mind was clearer and she was pretty sure that Draco would let her in that fabulous library.

She could not longer stay still. Nature was calling and she really needed to go to the bathroom. Now, she was not worried any more to wake him up, she really needed to go to the bathroom. Her bladder was going to explode if she did not go NOW.

Hermione put her hand on his arm and tried to pull it up, off of her. The thing about the whole action was that Draco did not relent. He even made his grip on her body tighter and she figured out that he really was a protective bastard. Her bladder was screaming now. She tried again and when it again did not work, she shifted and turned around. She could see his face now, they were nose to nose.

Her hand was on his shoulder and she gently shook him. "Draco, wake up."

He grunted and slid closer to her, now they were from head to toe against each other. The motion was not good for her bladder. She tried again, this time harder.

"Draco, wake up, I need to go to the bathroom." She shook his shoulders again.

This time, she could see his eyes flutter. After some seconds, she sighed out a breath and looked in sparkling grey eyes.

"Can you release me?" She asked.

He looked down and saw his arm possessively around her body. He quickly released her and gave her a small smile.

Once Hermione was loose, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. The door was shut with a slam and she did her morning things. She washed her hands and went back to the room. When she re-entered, she saw that the curtains were open and the sun was shining in. It was a little cold in the room so she decided to go back to bed. Draco was still lying on the bed. He pulled the covers open, when she came closer to the bed. She readily slipped in and let Draco pull her to his body again.

She was instantly warm again. There was silence.

After a couple of minutes, she could not take it any more. "So, when did you slip in my bed?"

"Your bed?" She heard him say.

She blushed, "I mean, you know what I mean!"

"A couple of hours ago, in the morning."

That was for small talk now. Time to get to more serious topics. She preferred to have eaten for this conversation, but they were now comfortable, lying together and it was warm under the covers. The sun was maybe streaming into the room, but she was sure it was ice cold outside. It was, after all December.

She turned to him and they were looking into each others eyes.

"Draco, what are we now?"

"I think we are n ow a couple. If you want to be." He said it with some hesitation. She could hear his nervousness. She was thinking of coming clean, to confess her feelings for him. There is no time like now. Or something like that, she thought.

"Hermione, don't think too much. I love you, I'll give you all the time you need. At least till next year September." He said with a small laugh.

'Right... September next year. The deadline for him and her to mate.'

"I think... that it won't take so long." She looked at him with big eyes and a small smile. She waited until he would understand what she had said. She watched with amusement, she could see his features changing by the seconds.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked in a not so sure kind of voice.

"I mean Draco that I'm falling in love with you."

She saw the words sink in and before she knew it, he was above her. He whispered, "I love you", against her mouth and kissed her then with vigour. They were lip locked until they were out of breath. There was a happy smile on their faces and they were staring at each other with eyes that held promises for a beautiful future.

They went back to their previous position, where they were looking at each other. She felt him stroking her arm gently, lovingly. There was nothing sexual about it, she knew he wanted to feel connected to her.

Draco could not believe that everything was going so well. She was in love with him, falling in love with him. His heart was jumping up and down and his stomach had millions of butterflies fluttering in it. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so good. He could not get enough of her.

He was thinking about the things that were going to happen. Only good things he imagines. It was still too early to ask her to marry him, but that did not matter. She was with him and they decided they were a couple. When he heard her stomach rumble, he decided to get up.

"Let's go eat something." He looked at her for confirmation. His breath hitched when he looked at her perfect features. She was smiling at him and he saw her coming to give him a kiss. He could not hold back, he wanted to pour all his happy emotions in that kiss. Instead of a small gentle kiss, it became a searing hot passionate kiss. It left them both breathless and he felt his veela side coming out very quick.

"You go shower and dress, I'll order food for us." He pushed her away, albeit with some hesitance, he wanted to stay with her, but he new that it was not a good idea to lose his control now.

She nodded and left him in bed. After the bathroom door closed, he picked his clothes up and tidied himself up with his wand.

"Aster!" His personal house elf popped in.

"Yes master."

"Make lunch for two, we will be downstairs in thirty minutes.

"Is there something you would like?"

"No, surprise us."

Pop! Aster was gone. He waited in a chair near the windows and waited until Hermione was finished. After a while, he could hear the bathroom door open and he looked up to see a vision. Her hair was damp and was behind her. He could see small droplets of water running down her body. Her body was covered with one big fluffy white towel, but he could imagine what lay under it. He was instantly hard. He was not embarrassed, he relished in it. Hermione had not yet noticed him sitting there, watching her. She went to a dresser and rummaged through it to find a slip and bra.

He watched her move around and search for things to wear. He imagines that she could not use her clothes from the day before, so he made sure there were some things in the dresser that she could wear for the moment. He saw her picking up underwear and a bra and his straining member was painful by now.

She noticed Draco staring at her when she was walking back to the bathroom. The bulge that she could see in his pants was big and she became red immediately. He did not say anything to her, he was entranced by her. He could see her blush go to the top of her breasts and wondered to where it would go.

"I-I'll go change now." She said quickly and ran, for so far it could having a towel around her, to the bathroom. He had the urge to follow her when she ran. She stood up and took a few steps towards the bathroom, but his brain was telling him that now was not the time.

He thought about something that would make his straining member go away. It was difficult ; but it went away after concentrating. He was just good enough when Hermione came out of the bathroom. He waited by the door to lead her downstairs. He preferred to eat in the kitchen when his father was not there so he led her there.

"Let's go eat and then I'll bring you back home." He held her hand the whole way to the kitchen. In the kitchen he sat next to her instead of sitting at the opposite side of the table. He wanted to stay close to her. The food was good, but the sight of Hermione eating was better, in his opinion. Nothing material or emotional was better than her. He was addicted and he did not mind.

They went to the floo, when they finished lunch and flooed to Zabini House London. They emerged from the flames and spelled the soot from the fireplace away. When he looked up, he saw Blaise sitting on the sofa, grinning like the cat got the canary.

He looked at Hermione and saw that she was not going to explain why she was just returning the following that after noon.

He said the first thing that came into his head, "It's not what it looks like."

Blaise laughed at them and nodded. "Okay then, explain, I'd love to hear you explain this."

The hand he was holding was moving. He looked at Hermione and saw her searching for words.

He listened to her explanation, she explained everything in detail. She only left out the passionate kisses between them and the carriage incident and the sleeping together in a bed.

"I fell into a pond and was cold and he, he panicked and we went to Malfoy Manor."

When she said Malfoy Manor, he could see Blaise turn a little rigid.

"And then, then I fainted." She finished with a whisper. "But everything is okay! I had a wonderful sleep and nothing happened!" She exclaimed loudly when she saw the smirk on Zabini's face.

"And then I came back here."

"After eating of course." He added.

Zabini stood up from his seat and went to Hermione. Draco saw him pulling her to his chest and hug her tightly. He whispered something in her ear. He could not hear what Blaise said, but he could see that it relaxed Hermione. He was a little angry that their hands were disconnected, but he could see her, so he let it go.

He felt that he was there long enough and that he had to give Hermione space for now. "I'm going, see you later Hermione. Blaise."

He took her back into his arms and gave her a searing kiss on the lips that made her breath hard and fast. He inhaled once again and turned back to the floo, exclaiming 'Malfoy Manor'!

When he arrived home, he immediately went to his shower to relieve himself from a hard problem that was present the whole night and morning. With thoughts about his lovely mate and her perfect and sensual curves, he came quickly to his climax.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to everybody that follows this story! You are all the best!<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Here ya go, I'm planning to wrap it up real soon. I know which way I want to go, so yeah. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 16**

"So nothing happened?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing happened, although I wouldn't mind if anything happened." Hermione smiled at the thought of the possibility. "We decided to be a couple and I feel like it is working out."

"Does this mean that you two are getting married?" She could hear Blaise say it with a hopeful hint to his voice.

"No!" She exclaimed. That was too early and getting married is a huge step, right? She thought about it and the idea of getting married to Draco Malfoy did not repulse her, but she still felt a little uneasy with such a definite decision.

"I mean, it's too early, we'll see what comes next, yeah?"

"Ok, let's go do something fun. You always go out with Draco, you're neglecting me and the others."

"Fine, let me change first." She climbed up the stairs and wondered who exactly the others were. She quickly changed into a comfortable jeans and a warm pull-over. She went downstairs, just in time to see Blaise poking his head in the floo, he was whispering something, but she could not hear what.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just confirming with the guys that we were coming over."

"I don't believe you! You're up to something!." She narrowed her eyes and she could see him squirm under her hard gaze. She huffed when he did not fold to her stare.

"Don't think too much, you'll enjoy it. Ready?"

"Sure." She went to the floo, expecting to go with floo travel, but Blaise took her hand and pulled her to the front of the house. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to apparate us." She huffed again. She did not like it when she did not know what happened around her. She waited until he took her arm and felt the tightness that came with apparating. She wobbled a few seconds when they arrived and then she looked up. They were in a garden behind a huge house. She shivered, it was cold outside.

"Where are we?" She looked around, she could not recognise the place. It was beautiful, after all these years in the Wizarding World, she could still be amazed by the wonders in this world.

"Hermione, may I introduce you to your party." Blaise said. And when they rounded the corner, she saw a mass of people jumping up and yelling, "Surprise!".

"What?" She stood there dumbfounded. "Party? For what?"

"Well we thought to throw you a birthday party, after all, you only turn twenty-five once."

She could see fireworks getting ready to blow and people were coming towards her to congratulate her with her birthday. Although they were a couple months late, it was strangely very sweet. She got all kinds of well wishes and apologies, most were that people were too caught up in life and momentarily forgot others birthday's. But that did not mean they forgot her. They loved her and they would never abandon her.

By the time she got to the large table under a huge tent, she had tears in her eyes. The Weasleys were represented in full force. Once they saw her, they came towards her and they were one big pile of hugs on the floor. Only Molly and Arthur did not participate in the dirt rolling. She was helped up by Blaise. Ron and Harry were next to her and together they took a place at the large table that seated every one of her friends. The only one that she was missing was Draco, but she did not dwell to long at that. Now was the time to be happy.

Her parents had given her a card, telling her that they will see her and Blaise for Christmas. They expected that she and Blaise would stay with them for the duration of the holidays. And they mentioned Draco being invited, but if she wanted him there, then she would need to invite him herself.

She turned to Blaise and asked if he wanted to come to her parents house for Christmas. He readily agreed, but said he could not stay the whole period, he still needed to go to his mother in Italy, then he would come back.

'Cling, Cling, Cling.'

Harry was standing up with a glass in his hand and demanding attention of every one. Hermione could see him swallow a big lump, but that endeared him to her. He coughed a couple of times before he started with his speech.

"First, I want to thank everyone here to make time in their busy schedules. Second, I want to congratulate Hermione with her twenty-fifth birthday!"

Shouts and clapping were heard all over the table. By now everybody was in their normal clothes because of the warming charm that covered the whole of the tent. Harry turned towards her and continued his speech.

"I also want to tell you Hermione, that you can always count on us, like we always have counted on you. Sometimes we took you for granted, but now we now, we can't do that. I hope you have a beautiful future ahead of you and we will support you in whatever you choose."

That last part was very obvious, choose Draco or not, we will support you.

She could see the looks Ron and Blaise gave her and her heart swelled up a little at all the love she received from them. By now she was crying and she leaped up to Harry and embraced him. "Thank you." She half whispered.

"Can you tell me the details from your date yesterday? Blaise told us you didn't come home and we were a little afraid the party wouldn't go on."

Hermione was stunned for a moment, she did not know what to say about yesterday. Only that she and Draco were together and they would stay like that for the time being.

"Euhm, yeah, we kind of are a couple." She smiled a happy smile, just because thinking about it made her happy. She wished Draco was here.

"I'm glad Hermione, you need some happiness in your life. And Draco and I have become friends over the few months. Not just because of you, but because we actually have things in common." He laughed, not believing his own words. Somehow the world has changed in these few months. It changed for the better.

The rest of the party went well, they ate, they talked, they catches up. Blaise was surrounded by her female friends and she was surrounded by all others. She was happy and content, for now.

Around the evening when the sky turned dark, people announced their departure. But not before George, the twin that survived the war, made an enormous display of fireworks. People awed and had huge eyes. She said farewell to most people and stayed behind to wrap up the party.

She thanked everyone that was left and apparated back home with Blaise.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, just staying home. It's too cold to go out."

"Yeah, I'm gonna rest up a bit."

Before she could take a step towards the large stairs, a house elf popped up with a letter in her hand.

"A letter for you Miss."

When Hermione took the letter, the elf popped away and she continued her way up. She waited until she was in her room before she opened the letter. She could feel the expensive paper and the smooth texture of the paper. She was certain it was from a certain blond man.

_Hermione,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. I love touching you, kissing you, have you under my body. I can still imagine your body against mine. I still remember your scent, your warmth in my house. When I held you in my arms this morning. I felt you, my body knew that you were near. I think about you constantly, I'm hard constantly. All I wanted to do this morning was ravish you, have you around me. Be mine._

_I love you, I need to see you, come back soon. It does not matter when, just come quick, I need you in my arms._

_Love Draco._

By the time she finished the letter, her head was a good colour of red and her breathing had sped up. Her body was tense and she was a little light-headed. Never in her life she had received such a message and never in her life she was so winded because of a letter. 'Oh my god, the man has me on edge and he's not even here.' she thought.

She read the letter again and she could imagine how his body was pressed up against her back. She could clearly remember the hardness of one particular part of his body. Her cheeks flushed red just thinking about it. She was so warm and bothered by now. The last part of the letter beckoned her to him. She desperately wanted to go to him. She knew that he had it hard when she was not with him. But she could not be with him everyday, right?

It was a dilemma, she needed to make a pro-con list. She started to go to her table, but she decided against it. She needed to do this on feelings, not with logical or rational facts. This was real life and these were real feelings that she was feeling. And she was really feeling things now. What could she do? She was contemplating her next move. She had to be honest, she was not sure what to do exactly. She contemplated to show the letter to Blaise, but it was just too personal and the contents of that letter were not meant for other person.

She needed to take a leap, this was the first time she got a letter with such sexual contents and she liked it. She had to admit to herself that she really liked it. It was exciting and she very flattered that she could bring him to such despair for her. It was somehow a stroke to her self-esteem and confidence.

After another thirty minutes thinking about her next,step, she decided to bring Blaise up-to-date. He was one of her best friend and she decided that his Slytherin mind could help her with her next step. She did not know protocol after receiving such a letter. They should make an instruction book about it. She bet that a lot of people would buy it.

"Blaise!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She waited a minute and when she did not get a response from him, she shouted again.

"What woman!"

"I need your help!" she shouted back.

"With what?" Blaise shouted back.

"With this, can you please help me?" she pleaded with big eyes. "I don't know what to do..."

"What is it?" He asked it with a drawl. He was sitting in a large chair in his study. Hermione had come down to let him see the letter.

"Just read it... What do I do now?" She asked softly to the room in general.

She let him read the letter, it was not a very long one, so he did not need an extensive amount of time.

"Well this is interesting." Blaise looked up with searching eyes. He was searching something, but she did not know what it was exactly. "What don't you understand exactly. I don't know how I can say it more clear than how he says it in the letter, but I can always try."

She. Was. Mortified.

"NO!" I don't need you to translate it to a more explicit version. I just want to know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do people do normally? Do they write back? No, yes? Or do they meet? Or is it just something that is needed to be mentioned? I really don't know what to do. I just saw him yesterday, so going to him now, is a little bit overboard. I don't want to send a 'thank you' because that would be just weird. Right?"

Blaise had to hold his laugh. He really wanted to laugh, because Hermione just rambled off and did not stop. He tried to swallow his mirth and suggested his idea. This letter/note was not one of Draco's best, he had read more explicit and more intimate letters from Draco when they were still in Hogwarts. He remembered that Draco send them during meals, just to see the reactions on the faces from the different girls.

"Calm down. I suggest you write something back to him. Something in the trend of his letter." Blaise looked at her to see the expressions on her face. He was not disappointed because her face became red and her mouth went open and then it shut again.

"What? You can't mean that." She blushed when she thought about what she would write in such a letter. She just did not think about it, it was something forbidden but so exciting at the same time. Looking at Blaise's smug face made her decide a thing. She was going to write a letter and she would send it to him.

Today.

And she would see what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

><p><em>AN: All will be well. Some happy, then some sad and then some happily ever after.<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Sorry it took so long. I have two chapters in the waiting list.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 17**

_Draco,_

_I love our kisses too. I hope that me being away is not to hard for you. I like your company and I crave It. I do not know what to think of your letter. It flatters me. What do you think about dinner tonight? I'd like to meet, but don't expect too much. I'm tired because of the party my friends threw for me. I want an easy night._

_Love Hermione_

Hermione hoped that the letter she wrote was good enough. She could not muster the courage to write such an explicit letter as Draco. Still she could meet him and have a peaceful evening with him, although evenings with him with are everything but peaceful. She hap to admit to herself that she wanted his arms around him and that she wanted him to kiss her. The last time she was with him, was intense. It seemed that their connection has become stronger. The bond became stronger even if she was only a couple of minutes with him.

Draco was claiming her and attaching her to him. He wanted to connect her to him. She was sure of that. She really hoped everything turned fine in the end. She found that she at least deserved a happy life. She was waiting in her room on a response from Draco. She was almost certain that he would invite her to the Manor for dinner. She was arguing in her head if a dinner with the Malfoy leader, Lucius, was good or not. It seemed that Lucius Malfoy had changed, but she did not know from what exactly.

Personally, she found the man fascinating, but Draco was more interesting and intriguing. He was her age and they had a history together. Not to forget that she was his mate. Thinking about that, his veela traits had been remarkably well controlled. She supposed that a full blooded veela would have jumped her. Especially when they were together in a bed and there was almost nothing that would keep them apart. The letter made clear that the lay in, had affected him.

It was crystal clear what he wanted.

While she was waiting, she decided to write another letter. This time to her parents. She was going to stay with her parents for the holidays and after that she would come back to Zabini house. Blaise was going to his mother in Italy so she was going to be alone again. This time she was certain that her friends would not neglect her. Their bond was becoming strong again. Somehow in all the dating and reconnecting with her friends, she had managed to do all her Christmas shopping. She was well ahead of schedule. There would be no surprises this Christmas.

She finally saw an owl coming, she recognised it. It was Draco's owl, an imperious owl, a beauty. She went to the window to open it and await the owl. She took the note of its leg and gave it a treat. After that the owl flew away, not waiting on an answer. She was hesitant first, but she quickly ignored it and opened the note.

_Hermione, come as quick as possible, it will only be us. DM_

It was a short, but powerful note. Draco wanted her to come, preferably immediately. She decided the waiting any longer to go was a waste of time. She quickly turned to her dresser to change her clothes. She was tired, but she was not too tired to change her clothes and make an effort for Draco. When she was happy about her clothes and overall appearance, she went downstairs in search of Blaise.

With a quick goodbye and an explanation of where she was going, she hurried to the floo and called out Malfoy Manor.

Hermione arrived in the big room and waited until Draco would come for her. She did not have to wait for long, she could hear hurried steps that were coming towards her. The man that she saw coming in to the room took her breath away. Draco was a handsome man and it always surprises her when he took the time to tidy up more. He was calm and came towards her with confidence calmness was contradictory to the hurried steps that she heard. She found it funny that he needed to seem calm and not hurried. She better not mention it, she did not want to make the situation uncomfortable.

"Hermione." Draco breathed her scent in and she let him do. She knew that he needed to do this to reassure him that she was fine and that she was here in his reach. She felt him envelop her in a all consuming hug. She was wrapped in his arms and they were connected from top to toe. She could feel his breath against her skin in her neck and he was nuzzling her. It was an affectionate gesture and so typical for veelas.

"Hey Draco." Hermione said quietly. The atmosphere was intimate and intense, saying a loud greeting was not appropriate. She relished in his warmth and his embrace. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Draco released her, but he never broke contact. She could feel his touch against her back, when they stepped to the small dining room. And she could feel his fingers against her arms, when she went to sit down. Instead of sitting opposite her, Draco moved to the chair next to her.

The close proximity did not startle her any more, she was happy that he wanted to be so close to her. They kept close contact when they were together.

"I asked for something light." He said.

"Thank you. I ate a lot today." She smiled at him, she got caught up in his heavy stare and for a moment the world could burn and she would not notice it.

"Tell me."

He asked it, so she began telling him about her day. From the moment he dropped her off and then continuing to explain the party and all the people she saw. But eventually it came to seeing him again. She wanted to be with him. She did not mention the letter, she was still a little embarrassed about it. She hoped he did not mention it. She would not know what to say or to do.

When they finally started eating, Draco was already so close to her that she could feel his thigh against hers. The contact was not stifling, but she could not ignore the electric shocks that she felt through her body. She tried to ignore the tension in her body and the constant contact with Draco, but when they finished and Draco took her hand to guide her to another room, she could not hide the shiver. It was pure bliss.

"Where are we going?" She asked, she wanted to stay with him, but going to his bedroom was something that needed to be done later in the evening. She could imagine him taking to his bedroom and doing all the things he wrote in his letter.

"Taking you to the library. You said you were tired." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Unless you want to go to my bedroom, I know other things that can help you relax."

The grin that she saw on his face made her shiver and blush. "No, library is good."

She decided that the bedroom would come later. Preferably much later, now she was excited to go to his library and take a book to read and just relax for the evening. He held her hand the whole way. She became more comfortable by the minute. Their contact almost felt natural and normal.

Draco could only describe his own feelings with one word, Giddy. It was a strange word, but somehow that is what he felt and thought. From the moment Hermione arrived, he was by her side and he had contact with her almost always. He was relaxed and the tension in his body was gone. It always came back when Hermione was gone, but for now everything was good. His idea to go to the library was a good one. He gave himself a mental slap on the back for thinking about it. He was curious how she would handle the library. No one could read all the books in that library, even if they lived more than a decennia.

He felt her being happy, with their connection becoming stronger by the minute, he could feel her strong emotions. He was happy about it, now he could decide what she wanted. When she would be sad, he would feel it and then he would do something about it. Her hand felt so soft in his hand, he skin was soft like satin and he could not stop rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. He tugged her to the library door and opened the door, never letting her go.

"How do you want to do this Hermione?" He looked at her expectantly. He was not going to read, he would rather watch her read. See her immerse in one of the thousand books and see her concentrated face. He just wanted to be with her. He would make her choose a normal book, not something intense. He knew that she was tired, with the busy day that she had. He also could see it on her face. She had less energy than normal.

"I can just pick one?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just pick one, not to thick. That can later." She was so beautiful with her big brown eyes.

When she turned to one of the bookcases, he did not let her go. He just held her left hand and followed her. It was almost like a dog that followed his owner. Bystanders would look at them like that. Draco did not mind that he needed to follow her over the library. And looking at Hermione, she did not mind either. Only when she needed to give a book closer inspection, did he let her go. Still, he did not loose contact with her, he just placed his hand against her back or arm. Sometimes he stroked her arm just fractionally, it gave him so much satisfaction just to touch her.

He took her to a love seat in front of the big fireplace when she found a book. He found the book that she was clutching to his chest a monster to read. It some kind of advanced charm book. He did not remember the exact explanation any more. This was light reading for her, for him it would be pure torture. He let the reading to her and pulled her against his chest. He pulled her against him and embraced her. She opened the book and started at the first page of the book. He put her hair to the right and started nuzzling her neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent deeply.

He let her read, it made her happy and he was happy too. She felt warm and soft, perfect. The whole time she was in his arms, he stroked her arms softly. He smelled her potent scent across her neck and sometimes he gave her small kisses. He did not want to distract her too much, so he tried to refrain from licking her. He deeply wanted to taste her, feel her lips on his, but he knew that now was not the time.

"Mmmm." He heard Hermione murmur. The book was forgotten, her head was falling back against his shoulder. He now had better access to her neck and he completely took advantage of it. His hands were stroking her arms sensually and he felt her neck and face. He gave her kisses along her neck to her ear and took her earlobe in his mouth. He suckled on it. The things he did were good because he could hear her moan again and it gave him a full body shiver. He felt her body fully relaxing against his and her breathing became easier.

"Sshhh sleep." He said, he could tell she was tired and he rather she slept. There would be time in the future. He lay still for an hour with her in his arms, soaking up the warmth of her body and the fire. After that, he picked her up and cradled her to his body. Her arms automatically reached up to his neck and she held him. Snuggling closer to him, he was happy that she felt so comfortable with him.

He could not deny that this was pure love and he knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful future.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ta-daaaa, next one will be up very soon, I promise!<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Another chapter this week.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 18**

Draco put her in his bed and changed her clothes in something comfortable. After that he went to the bathroom to do his things and then he hurried to his bed. He slipped in his bed and pulled Hermione against his chest. He spooned her and they fitted perfect together. He fell asleep quickly with her in his arm, cocooned in her scent. He could feel that she was snuggling closer, until there was no space between them any more.

He soon dreamed of a beautiful life, he was happy in it. His wife, Hermione stood next to him and they were looking at a scene that was playing in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. There were three children, one almost a teenager, but the two smaller children were still small, only three or four years old. They -a girl and a boy- were playing with an almost teenager. Trying to overthrow him, trying to overpower him. He was letting them win, he was after all their big brother. Their parents Draco and Hermione were standing at a patio looking at the three children playing together, it made a happy scenery because those children were their children. The older boy, their first born was almost a carbon copy of Draco, with platinum blond hair and silver eyes. He only inherited his character from his mother. The two other children were twins. They were a mix of Draco and Hermione, their hair still blond, but their eyes were chocolate brown just like Hermione's and curly hair that would give them a hell of a time later in life.

The two adults were looking at each other, adoration in their eyes and smiles that almost broke their faces. Their lives were perfect.

_Meanwhile..._

The night was almost over and dawn was coming. No lights were breaking through the heavy curtains of Draco's room, but Draco was awaking naturally. He was aware of his mate lying in bed with him and that their legs were entangled together. His arm was around Hermione's waist and her hand was entwined with his, it was close to her heart. He could feel the steady beating and her steady breathing. His face was nestled cosily in her neck and with every inhale of breath, he received a heavy amount of her scent.

It was morning and he could not will his hard member away. His hard shaft that was against her thigh and was poking her hard, he was sure that she would notice. He thought of things that were decisively improper, but he could not help himself. Her body was so soft, so tempting. Still, even if he wanted to do all sorts of things with her, he was still her mate and he still wanted her to have a good night's rest. She was very tired yesterday so he tried not to disturb her too much.

He happily stayed put for her.

Draco was probably awake for twenty minutes when something disturbed his peaceful thoughts. Hermione had turned around and was now nestled in the crook of his neck. He could hear her inhaling deep and he could hear a very small moan escaping her lips. He was not sure if she was still asleep or awake, but the moan did things to his body that made restraining even harder. He was stock still for a couple of minutes till he relaxed again. His hard member was now as hard as steel and he definitely needed to go to the bathroom or else he was going to do some wicked things with her body.

They were now connected body against body. After a few moments, Hermione stirred again. Now she moved and the move sent electrical shocks straight to his groin. He could not suppress a groan when he felt her rub herself against his hard shaft. And he could not help himself when he rubbed himself against her when she girated her hips against his. So much torture, he was so close to making her his, but still not yet. He could not help himself any more, his control slipping, he started to lick her lips and neck. He kissed her softly, but passionately and rubbed his straining member against her thigh for much needed friction. The kisses were returned to him, albeit unconsciously. It proved to him that Hermione wanted it just as much as he wanted it. They were moving together against each other and Draco was kissing her everywhere. Suddenly Draco more felt it than see it that she was awake, her body became rigid and there was no more movement. He groaned and wanted the friction back, his thoughts and mind were already gone, so he never stopped rubbing himself against her thigh and he never stopped kissing her.

Her eyes were big and astonished when he looked at them. His eyes, he did not know what they looked like, but she seemed to see something in it because soon he heard a moan coming from her lips that made him kiss her hard and full on the mouth. He asked entry by licking her lips and soon her mouth opened to give him entrance.

With Hermione being awake, it was a full out make out session between the two. For Draco it became hard because he had been rubbing his hard member against her for a while now. He could feel the tension increasing and his movements became more uncontrolled. He held her against him in an iron grip and he just wanted to mark her with his essence. And so he did, albeit it was in his boxer short. He jerked against her thigh, so close to her core and came with a loud groan.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Draco realised that Hermione did not have a climax, he cursed himself for being so selfish. He decided that he would make her feel good and give her something that will make her want him even more. He started kissing her again, he licked and kissed his way down to her collarbone. The heavy breathing, her sent, her moans made him so aroused. He tried not to go to far, it was the first time they did something so intimate. He rubbed her core over her panties and got an immediate reaction. Hermione tried to rub herself against his hand and he let her do. Still he found it not enough, he tugged at her panties, asking her if he could take them off. Her 'yes' hissed out was answer enough. The swiftly took off her panties and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

He rubbed his finger between her slick lips and shuddered at the wetness. She was so excited, there was no doubt any more. She wanted him. He gently eased his finger in her tight canal. And her moaning increased. She tried to get him deeper, but he would not let her.

"Shhh, let me," he said.

He went down and trailed a path to her deepest core. He kissed her on her very sensitive spot and became like a drug addict. He was not slow and sensual any more. From the moment he tasted her sweet nectar, he was addicted. He licked and nipped, he inserted one finger and slowly pumped it in and out. When she came to a climax, Draco could only think that his time with her was too short. It was so intense and hurried, he wanted to do it again and again until they had no energy left.

"Mmmm," he murmured and gave her a last kiss on her core.

He came up and laid himself next to her. They were looking at each other, staring into each others eyes. Draco was energized, he could not stop himself, he kissed her lips again. They kept kissing each other, he would kiss her till he died.

"Draco." Kiss. "Mmmmm." Kiss. "Draco." She was out of breath. "We need to get up, I need to go to my parents." Kiss.

They kissed each other a final time and tried to calm themselves.

"I guess, I need to let you go." Draco said reluctantly. He had her still in his iron grip and their bodies were still connected to the hip. He slowly let her go and saw her going to the bathroom. It was hard for him to let her go, even if it was only to the bathroom. It was not long until she came out again. She swayed her hips and came to him. He was still laying on the bed.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"For what?"

"For the wonderful wake up call." She blushed after saying that.

"Your welcome." He went to the bathroom after that and did his morning routine.

Hermione stepped to the windows and opened the heavy curtains. The view took her breath away. Apparently when they were dreaming and doing sinful things, it was snowing outside. The vast amounts of green grass were now covered in a thick coat of snow. As far as the eye reached, she could see white snow. She was mesmerized and so she did not notice Draco standing behind her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

The tone he used made her look back and she smiled at him when she noticed him looking at her instead of the view.

"I need to go home, I'll come back on Christmas Day." She said. She was not happy with the long separation, but there was no other way. Everybody wanted to have her. Most of the time, she would be with her parents, but there was the dinner with the Weasleys and all the visiting with other family members. And so on, it was a long list of things to do and somehow there was no time for Draco. Still Christmas Day was a very important day and she would be with him.

"I'll see you in six days Draco. It will be fine."

She knew that it was hard for him, being away from her.

She felt his arms snaking around his waist. It felt so good to be in his arms and she gladly let him take her. It was so warm and she felt home here, with him.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Come I'm gonna bring you to your parents."

"No, let's go to Blaise, I want to say bye before he goes back to Italy."

She tugged his hand with her and took him downstairs. They first ate breakfast, Lucius was ignoring them. They were talking about everything and nothing while they were eating. So the interruption from Lucius suddenly made her jump up from shock.

She looked at Lucius Malfoy and she could see the arrogant smirk on his face.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"I asked if you slept well in the guest room?" He inquired very haughtily, it seemed like he knew something.

She looked at Draco for help, but he was intensely eating his eggs and was not looking at them. She thanked him for his support by nudging his leg with her leg.

"Miss. Granger?" he asked again.

"Hmmm? Euhm yes, I slept well." She said quickly.

"Is the guest room to your liking?" He asked further.

"Euhmm yes, thank you."

"The elves informed me that the bed was unused. May I assume that you slept elsewhere?" He arched an eye brow questioningly.

Her mouth was opening and closing, she did not know what to say! What do you say to the father of your boyfriend, intended love. That you slept in his son's bed and liked it immensely.

"Father. No need to make Hermione uncomfortable."

She felt Draco's hand on hers and he squeezed it tenderly.

"I was just asking Draco. I found it very interesting."

"Yes well, Hermione slept with me."

She was blushing furiously. The two Malfoy men were talking like she was not there. And about their own sleeping arrangements no less! It was embarrassing and it seemed like they found nothing wrong with it. She was a little silent after that. It was hard to know that Lucius Malfoy knew that she was sleeping with his son.

"Everything okay Hermione?"

She looked at Draco and saw his concern for her. She felt so stupid to be so affected by just a few words.

"Yes thank you. I was just dreaming."

She realised that the conversation between father and son was just a little good humour. Nothing wrong with it, she was exaggerating.

After they finished breakfast, Draco took her to Zabini House. It was a sweet goodbye and he left her after giving her a scorching kiss. That kiss would help her in the coming days and nights.

She gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and wished him a good Christmas. And made him swear to give her love to his mother.

"I'll see you when I'm back Hermione. Make sure you don't do anything I won't." He smirked and departed then to the international floo connections.

She was alone and she did not want to dwell there. She went to her parents and prepared for the coming holidays. Maybe she could travel again after all this was done. But this time she would take somebody important with her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next one will be the start of the end, but not the last chapter. (ps: sorry about the many many mistakes in the previous chapter!)<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Enjoy everybody and thanks for following this story!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 19**

The following days were busy for Hermione, she did not have any time for herself. She liked it, being in company of family and friends, but she found that something was missing. She found it very difficult to get up every morning. By the third day, she had send eleven letters to Draco and Draco replied each time with a long answer. She decided to stay strong for the remaining days, because deep in her heart, she knew that this would be the last Christmas with her family. After that, she would have her own family, she would have Draco.

The letters they sent to each other ranged from common talk to very intimate topics. They now talked openly about anything, they asked questions and the other tried to answer as best as she or he could. It was some kind of twenty questions. A courting process that Draco proposed to do while they were separated from each other.

Today was the fourth day, the day before Christmas Eve. It was ice cold outside. It had not stopped snowing for two days. It was a harsh winter this year and Hermione tried to stay inside as much as possible. With her parents, she visited her muggle relatives and tomorrow she would visit the Weasleys. Her parents were also invited and they had decided to go with her.

There was a Christmas party planned at the home of one of her aunts, she was not so close to her aunt, but she had some nieces that she liked and could talk to. The aunt in question lived in a large house, close to London. They would drive there. Hermione rather apparated there, but that would seem odd if they arrived without a car.

"Hermione! We're going!" her mother yelled. It seemed that a lot of time had passed since she went up to her room after she had eaten lunch. She had written a letter to Draco, changed into semi formal clothes and tried to manage her hair in a twist. She did not try hard enough because eventually she just let it fall down her back.

"Coming!" she replied quickly.

She looked around, thinking if she needed something else. No, everything she needed was in her bag, a small beaded bag. She never forgot it, she never went anywhere without it. It was ingrained in her person. A limb.

Her mother and father were already waiting at the front door, they had their warm winter coats on and had several bags with gifts.

"Come on, put your coat on," said her father with some exaggeration.

They probably were sweating in those coats while they were inside. She laughed.

"Alright dad, you two go on first. I'll put the lights off."

And she just did that. She was just in time to the car, the snow was cracking under her shoes and her parents were inside the car with the doors closed already, trying to ward off the cold. She saw the bags in the trunk and quickly stepped in the car. Her dad started driving when she strapped herself in.

"How long are we staying by the way?" She forgot to ask the previous days because it was so busy and it just slipped her mind.

"Not long, after we eat, we'll probably exchange gifts and we can home then."

"Oh good, because tomorrow will be a very tiring day. Ron said we needed to be there before 11 o'clock. I don't know, but I think they planned some games or something."

"Games?" asked her dad.

"Yeah, something that wizards do. I don't know exactly, I haven't read anything about those things. It will be fun."

"I'm just going to watch." her dad replied.

She saw her mother turning in her seat. "Hermione dear, why haven't we seen Draco yet?"

It was a simple question.

"Euhm, I don't know, we have been busy."

Honestly, she had been too absorbed in his company to think of other people. She forgot that her parents knew everything before her and that he had slept in her bed before she returned from travelling. They had mentioned that they liked him. The time he spent with her parents was fun, although he had some trouble being agreeable to everybody, with that Hermione was somewhere else.

"Well, invite him over. It's time you share him a little with us."

"Okay mother. I think it will be better now, we are in a relationship."

"Oh good. When are you going to see him again?"

"On Christmas, Draco and his father invited me for lunch. I think it will only be us three, but I'm not exactly sure, he didn't give me any details."

"Maybe you can invite him over for dinner and ask his father too. I heard that it can be lonely in that big house of theirs."

"It's not a house mom, it's a manor."

Her father was listening to their conversation, trying to stay on the background. He did not wanted to be sucked in a conversation where they would be discussing his daughters love life.

"Mom, I don't know if he will come. With him being a veela, he wants to be alone with me."

'Alone', her father thought. He imagined some things that young people these days do when they were alone. He shuddered, not something he liked.

"Hermione, I think your mother is right, just come over with Draco and his father. I don't want you to be alone with him for too long."

"But, but..." She wanted to tell him that she had been alone with Draco very much lately and that they had done some things that made her blush just thinking about it.

"No buts, young lady. You are staying with us these couple of days."

"Fine. I'll invite them over." she huffed for show. But secretly she did not mind. When she stayed with Blaise, she could do what she wanted. What her father did not know, did not hurt him.

"Good, it's not that I don't trust you. You're still my daughter and what I remember is that his situation -referring to Draco being a veela- isn't dire until next year September."

"I guess you're right." she admitted reluctantly.

Still she knew it would not take that long until Draco would make her his mate indefinitely.

They soon arrived at the big house of her aunt. She saw it looming at the end of the long drive way and she was anticipating seeing all her cousins. This time she would not sit in a corner and read a book. She would engage in conversation, have fun and enjoy family time. After the war she realised that knowledge or learning was not everything in the world, that she needed to cherish all the moments that she got with family and friends.

Her parents were glad that she somehow let her books be when she was home now. It lessened after the war and they only knew that the war had a great impact on her. They loved family time, just like Hermione did.

She was so excited that she was bouncing in her seat, silently wishing the car would go faster. She could see a long train of cars parked at the side of the long drive way. That meant that they needed to park here, because closer to the house, there would be no place.

"Dad park here, we'll walk to the door."

Without confirming, her father did what she said. Also he could see that it was pointless driving any farther. It seems that the family arrived before them. He parked after the last car in the drive way and the three occupants of the car exited the car.

Without waiting, Hermione walked quickly to the house, it would only be thirty metres. She would be at the door in a blink. She had not even the patience to wait on her parents.

"Hermione wait!" her mother yelled.

'Oops, forgot to help with the bags.'

She pretended that she did not hear the shout and just walked further. She rang the doorbell and the door was thrown open immediately.

"Hermione! You're here! Come in!" By the time the woman at the door was finished with her welcome, her parents joined her on the doorstep. "Hello aunt Clarinda."

The adults did the customary kiss on the cheek and entered the boisterous house. From the outside it seemed a fairly calm but once she stepped in the foyer, she could hear numerous voices and laughter. Just like every Christmas the atmosphere was festive and very Christmassy. Her spirits were immediately lifted and she forgot momentarily that she had not seen Draco for a couple of days.

All the women in the house were congregated at one side of the big living room and the men were all standing in various groups. She immediately went to the big group of women with her mother. Every woman exclaimed and yelled and welcomed them. They were hugged and questions were asked from all directions. It was impossible to answer any question she was tugged at all sides and she laughed and smiled at everybody. She was happy to be with family.

"Are we the last ones here?" she asked a niece that was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but dinner isn't ready yet. Aunt Clarinda said it would take a couple more minutes before we could eat."

"So Hermione do you have a boyfriend yet? You're already twenty-five, no?" Somebody asked her. The whole group turned towards her, waiting on her answer. She was spotted and she was in their sight and she would not be let go. She was frantically searching for an escape route in words but with so many looking at her, their attention focused at her, it was hard to find something good.

To her mortification, her mother spoke up. With big eyes and mouth open she stared at her mother when she told them about Draco.

"Oh yes!" her mother squealed, "but I have to say, if I was twenty years younger I would have stolen him from her." Her mother finished with a sigh and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed totally embarrassed by her mother. Now the women would be impossible for the rest of the night! She wanted to escape or at least change the topic.

"So how does the boy look like?" Another aunt asked her.

'Handsome, beautiful, sexy, everything', she thought.

"Draco is not a boy, he's a man." Hermione said with confidence. Now, to find another topic.

"I can't believe it, the bookworm has a man." somebody said with a lot of venom in her voice. When Hermione turned to the voice and freezed. It was that one person in her family that she disliked so much that she did everything to avoid that person. She forgot that she would be here. Amelia, her niece was born in the same year as her and she was everything Hermione was not. At least when they were young. She was the beautiful one and Hermione was the one with the big teeth and the bushy hair,but now they were alike in the physical area. Only her intelligence surpassed Amelia's and she was so grateful to her parents for her brains. The girl was impossible, dumb and vindictive with a pretty face at the front.

Now that she had more confidence and had survived a war, her niece could not touch her any more, she did not shy away any more, she would not let her bully her into shyness and doubt. "Yes, I have a relationship with somebody. How about you Amelia? Did you do something these past years? I am sorry that I could not keep up. I was busy working and travelling the world." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

An imaginary light sprung up in her head. Her travels! That was the perfect topic to distract all her relatives. "Oh, right, I travelled. Did anybody visit Tuscany?"

And with that the conversation about the mainland was started. Instead of continuing in one big group, several people separated and continued a smaller conversation in their own circle. She told her nieces about everything she saw and after a time she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Instead of going back to the living room, she went to the patio. The doors were closed but still, she slipped outside to have some fresh air. She could not stay outside for very long. The temperature was freezing and when she stepped out, she almost slipped because of the ice on the ground.

"Well well who do we have here." The unmistakable sound was that of her niece Amelia.

"So the bookworm has a boyfriend. Tell me Ninny did you fuck him already? Better bring him to me, I'll make sure he gets taken care off."

Hermione was biting her lip, she did not want to be sucked in her mind games and her taunts. She just ignored her and went back in. Saying nothing to the evil, hateful woman that was next to her. She hated confrontations, especially after the war. She tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Look at me when I talk to you, bitch!" Amelia hissed at her. And Hermione could feel her hand on her sleeve. Not expecting to be pulled back out, she slipped on the ice and fell down on the ground. She came down with her head on the ground and there was a definite crack. She lay unconscious on the ground and Amelia was staring down at the still form of Hermione.

Being the hateful person that she is and somewhat shocked, she rushed inside, trying to forget what happened. Her only thought was that somebody would find her eventually, the door was open so she was sure about that.

_In Malfoy Manor..._

Draco was sipping a warm firewhiskey when he suddenly jumped out of his chair. A shock ran through his body and the connection to his mate was damaged. "Hermione!"

He apparated on the spot, not hearing his father shouting after him. Not giving an explanation. He just knew that something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Some troubles for Draco...<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Waaah I said I was going to finish this story this year ^^ so here I am. I had a major writers block...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

Draco apparated to an unknown location. He was momentarily startled, it was impossible to apparate if you did not know where you needed to go. Still, he did not dwell on that for very long. He had a feeling, a bad feeling and it had something to do with Hermione. He apparated in front of a house, in the middle of nowhere. He could see a lot of cars, some expensive, some normal. And there at the end of the long drive was the car of Hermione's parents. He quickly went to the front door, he could hear a family in the big house, they sounded happy, but he knew there was something wrong.

He was so impatient, he could not shake the bad feeling. And he got angry when nobody opened the door. He had rang two times already and nobody came. Being fed up and wanting to see Hermione, he opened the door with his wand. Mindful that nobody saw him. When he entered the house, he was assaulted by the scent of a lot of people, but most the most important was the scent of his mate. She was here, somewhere, he could smell her. Most of the voices came from a room next to the foyer, the most people were there so he stepped in the room and looked over the people assembled. He knew all those people were Hermione's family, but he could care less at that moment.

Jean, Hermoine's mother was sitting at a sofa at the far side of the room. He walked to her with purpose and a determination that was ingrained in veela's searching for their mate. At least that was the goal, going to Jean, asking where Hermione was and to make sure everything was alright with her. His short term plans were regretfully interrupted by a vile woman that clasped her hand around his arm. It was one of those moments that meeting somebody new was not welcomed.

"Hello, handsome. And who are you?" It was Amelia, but Draco did not know that yet.

"Hello, please remove your hand, I need to speak to Jean." He tried to say it as polite as he could, but he could hear the harsh tone in his voice. Every second he did not see Hermione was a second too much.

"Why? She's already married. I'm more interesting, I'm Amelia." The woman gave him a sultry smile, but it did not affect him. It even repulsed him, he could see that the woman got around a lot.

"That is not your business, excuse me." Draco himself removed her hand from his arm and continued his path to Jean. In the meantime, he could see that he had the attention of some people that were looking at him with interest. Jean was just being told by the person next to her that Draco was walking towards her with determination in his eyes.

He was not yet by her side, but he saw her standing up and meeting him halfway.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Jean asked with some worry.

"Hi Jean, I don't know why I'm here, but there is something wrong with Hermione." He said with urgency.

"Hermione? No she's alright, I just saw her going to the bathroom."

She thought a minute and realised that was a time ago already.

"Huh, I haven't seen her."

"I need to see her, I have a bad feeling." Draco gave a pointed look, trying to tell her something with his eyes. The other muggles in the room did not need to know his business.

"Draco, son, you're here. Hermione didn't tell me you were coming. Thought we'd see you on Christmas." Hermione's father put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Hello sir, do you know where Hermione is? I need to see her. I'm not here for pleasure or something. I felt that something was wrong."

The tension grew between the three people that were standing together.

"What do you mean, Draco?" her father asked.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. Please, I need to see her or I'll lose control."

"Okay, we'll find her, she isn't here in the room, maybe in the kitchen. I'll go with you. Jean can you ask the others?"

They went on their way and he could see in the corner of his eye that the woman that talked to him earlier was going to Jean. He was sure, to ask about him. He hoped that Jean would refrain from giving his information to her. He did not like the woman, it was an instinct, he just knew.

In the kitchen, there was no sign of Hermione, only some women that were taking care of the food for that evening. They quickly looked around, but they caught the attention of the hostess, Clarinda. She could see that the two men in her kitchen were distressed about something, she did not know who the young man was, but she did not mind him being here. It looked like the two were friends and knew each other.

"Clarinda. Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, why? Please introduce me."

"Oh yes, Draco, this is Hermoine's aunt. This is her house. Clarinda this is Hermoine's boyfriend. I think Jean told you about him earlier."

"Oh yes," she said with excitement, "I didn't know you were coming. Come I'll take you around the house and introduce you to everybody. You sure are a handsome fellow."

"I first want to see Hermione, I just arrived." Draco tried to stay calm and polite but he could see that his reply startled the woman somewhat.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to search for her, excuse me." He left them and walked away. He walked in and out of hallways. Till he came to an open door. It lead outside and he could sense something. A gush of wind brought a very familiar scent to his nose and something very coppery. He stood stock still, with shock. His shocked state was not for very long.

"Hermoine!" he shouted outside. He ran outside so quick, that he needed to evade the person on the ground. With a glance he could see that it was Hermione. He was panicked, he could see that she was unconscious and her breathing was very shallow.

"Hermione," he said frantically. He was kneeling on the ground, his clothes were getting wet by the snow and ice. He felt the cold, but it was only secondary. The most important thing was Hermione. There was a puddle of blood near her head and her skin was looking blue. She did not even had a cloak on. He panicked.

"Hermione, please wake up." He was stroking her cheek.

"Oh dear," a startled voice said from the direction of the house. Draco's head shot up and he growled low in his chest to the person standing there. He did not know who the person was, he wanted to protect Hermione.

"Clarinda! Jean!" the woman shouted. "Call an ambulance."

He could hear commotion in the house, but he tried to outtune them. He wrapped his cloak around her and lifted her into his arms.

"Quickly come inside."

He readily did what the woman said. He was ushered into a room with a bed. He could feel her temperature was too low, she was freezing. Her breathing was still too slow and he feared for what happened to her.

"Oh my god." Jean said when she came into the room. "Where did you find her?"

She rushed to her daughter's side.

"She was outside, there is a large wound at the back of her head and she feels too cold. She doesn't wake up." Draco said frantically. "I need to call healers, I need to get her to St-Mungos."

"Draco calm down, you can't do that here." Jean said with a point. There were muggles in the room and Hermione's family members were not in the know about the Magical World. But this was important, Hermione was injured and she could die. He could feel it, he knew that it was severe and that something was terribly wrong. And when he could see the woman that first talked to him when he entered the house came near Hermione, he growled again. The people in the room were momentarily stunned to silence and shocked to hear the growl.

"Stay away from her." Draco snarled. He went to Hermione's side and covered her with blankets that the woman named Clarinda brought into the room. He took a protective stand before Hermione, not a lot of people could see her clearly. She was not waking up, not by his voice and the amount of blood that he saw outside made him so mad.

"She was outside! Why was she outside?" he yelled to the people that stood staring at him.

Jean was a little perplexed by his outburst. She did not know, nobody knew. Probably just to get some fresh air.

"Why are you shouting?" the bint Amelia asked, "it's just Hermione."

That last statement was a wrong statement. Hermione was not just Hermione. Hermione was one of the best, beautiful, smartest people he knew and she was his mate. His mate, that now lay unconscious on a bed in a house where he did not feel comfortable in. there were too many people and they were all staring.

He could see that her colour had not yet returned. Her hand was unresponsive and cold. He could hear them talking, murmuring silently. He could hear Jean explaining who he is. What explanation she would give for his presence was totally lost on him. He did not care. All he cared about was the woman laying on the bed. He was scared, he felt that something was really wrong. He had an ominous feeling and with veelas and his instinct that was not a good sign.

"Draco," a soft voice said. Jean was standing behind him, there were other persons behind her. Some had strange yellow xlothes on. "Let the paramedics take care of her."

Draco let Jean take his hand and took him a little away from the bed to give the paramedics some space to work.

"She has a wound on the back of her head, there wwas a lot of blood outside. I think she slipped or something." he said with a dull voice. He watched in shock, they took her vitals and did some other things, he did not know what, he was unfamiliar with muggle things. He rather let some professional muggles take care of her at the moment. He himself was not good in healing spells and a simple ennervate would not wake her up. He did not try it in the first place because he knew it would not work, plus there were more than ten people in the room.

Thinking about the people, he turned to them and said with a harsh voice to leave the room. So much people in a confined space would only end in chaos. What irritated him was that Amelia tried to get close to him. He knew what she wanted, but he would never give it to her. His affection, his body. He stared at her coldly, with a penetrating gaze he said determinately, "I'm with Hermione, please leave before I do something to you."

The woman huffed and strutted out the room with her head held high.

'Good riddance', thought Draco.

He could hear the paramedics murmuring to each other. Something about taking her to the hospital for scans. He did not understand what they said, but Jean let them take Hermione on a stretcher that rolled to the front door. Outside he could see a huge car with lights on top of it, they were flashing and it startled him momentarily.

All this time, transport from bed to stretcher to ambulance, he held her hand. He had that connection to her, he could feel her, but he knew that it would take energy, strength and determination to wake her up. But first she needed to heal.

At the hospital, Draco accompanied Hermione for all sorts of tests. He saw the doctors injecting substances into her body, trying to do all sorts of things and she did not wake up. The doctors said that there were no big traumas on the head, only a concussion and some bloodloss. The hypothermia was another thing. The cold and the concussion were a dangerous mix and they did not know what to do about it. The doctors only said that the only option now was to wait and see.

Her temperature was normal again, but the wound on her head was not yet healed. They had to wait, they said that she would wake up... eventually.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So troubles and sorry for the poor quality, I did it quick quick quick. Expect 2 or 3 more chapters todaytomorrow it depends how long I can stretch the story. Again sorry for the delay.  
><em>

_GRTZ  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Here is another one!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

_It's been 2 weeks..._

"Draco you have to let the doctors examine her."

Draco heard Jean, Hermione's mother say.

He was laying next to Hermione on her hospital bed. It's been two weeks and the only times he left her sides were to sit up and eat, go to the toilet and stand next to her so they could wash her. It's been two weeks and still there was no positive sign that Hermione would wake up. The days that passed in the hospital room were agonising and each minute he could feel her slip away, he could feel the connection deteriorating.

He climbed out of the bed, still holding her hand and stood next to the bed. The doctor that was standing in the room had done what he could, Draco knew that. These past days he was not the nicest person, to anybody. New Years Eve was a silent affair. They were assembled together in the tiny hospital room, friends and family. But there was no cheer. And before that, Christmas was a complete mess. Every day there were people. He did not talk to them, he did not look at them. He only registered them in the back of his mind. He never let them get too close to his Hermione. He was too afraid. What if...

He did not want to think about it.

"Nothing has changed, her vitals are constant and the swelling in her head has gone away."

The man looked at the devastated Draco. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what this hospital can do more for Ms. Granger." The doctor addressed her parents and Draco.

"We really don't know what the problem is. All her injuries are healed and her labs and scans are all clear. It's a mystery that she isn't waking up."

Draco did not know what to do. He heard what the doctor said and he understood everything, but he could not comprehend it. Everything was fine, but still she won't wake up. Hermione was torturing him, sometimes he thought this was a test. A test given to him, to see if he could handle it. Handle the hard life or something. To finally find the one person you want to live happily ever after with and then suddenly lose that person. What was the point, he really did not understand.

Today, was maybe the best time to get her home and get some special help from healers. The past two weeks Hermione was kept in a muggle hospital. Against his will, but he could hardly apparate her away after she was brought here. Her information was stored in a computer and having her magically healed would raise a lot of questions.

One time, a healer came and did some diagnostic spells, but that did not help. It told them the same thing as what the muggles said. She would wake up after the swelling from her head wound was gone. But that awakening never happened and for the first time in his life also Draco felt a disappointment towards healers.

The most frustrating and terrifying thing was that he could feel their link, their connection diminishing by the hour. He did not know why that happened. He did not know what was happening in general. He hired some researchers to pour over hundreds of books about veelas and their connection to their mate. 'Till now nothings has been found, he urged them on, he pushed and pushed, because it hurt to lose her, to feel their connection lessen.

He let the Grangers handle all the legal affairs, her discharge, her information and he stayed with her. He could still touch her physically, hold her hand and that made him feel closer to her.

It was time to go home. He had made arrangements to transport Hermione to the manor, to his home. And that she would be cared for by the house elves and that the best potions were available. His father was aware that his mate was unconscious, but Lucius did not know that Draco had planned to come back with Hermione. It would be a big surprise for the man, but maybe also sad.

"Father."

Draco stood rigidly still. He was waiting on Hermione. The healers would pick her up at her home and come to the manor by portkey. Then they would see what they could additionally do. Being away from her hurt him so much.

"Draco. What are you doing in the hall?"

"I'm waiting on Hermione."

"Miss. Granger?" Lucius exclaimed. "Oh, so she's better now? Fine, that will cheer you up more."

Draco looked a little startled at his father. Not remembering that his father can be stupid on moments.

"No," he bit out, "I'm waiting for her, because she hasn't woken up yet and I want her here to care for her."

"Oh. Well good luck." Lucius said and he quickly left Draco standing there.

Before Draco could think about what happened just now, three people appeared before him. Two men, healers were on both sides of a floating person.

'Finally', he thought.

"Gentlemen, follow me please."

He went the hall in and started the climb of the huge stairs. He had made sure everything was done and ready before they came. The house elves were frantic and worked as quickly as possible to satisfy their master and it was perfect. He had made their bedroom the best room that was possible to make. Everything was available.

He let the healers place her on the bed and they did some spells to make sure everything was fine with her and with a quiet and polite goodbye left the room to go back to St-Mungos. He was finally alone with her.

She was so still, laying on the bed, breathing and she was not moving, if she was not breathing, you would think she was dead. Still Draco could feel her, but it was small, the connection was there, but it felt so distant, so far away. He stepped closer to the bed and sat down. He slipped off his shoes and socks and pulled up the bed cover. He silently moved until he was against her right side and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hermione, if you can hear me. Please come back to me. I need you."

He put his head in the crook of her neck and he put his arm around her waist. After taking in her scent, that was still prominent, he centred himself and tried to give her strength. Eventually he fell asleep with the hope that she would be awake the next morning.

A week has passed and Draco felt their connection lessen by the hour. It was torture. He did not leave the room, everything he needed, he let the house elves bring. If his father wanted to talk to him, Lucius had to come to him and not the other way round. It was like the end of his life. The more he was in that room with his love, the more he was isolated from the outside world. Being a veela had a great impact on the people around him. He was against letting people close to his Hermione and if they tried, his veela instincts would surface.

It was difficult, he had constant outbursts of rage when there were people present and when he was alone, he wanted to be swallowed by Hermione's scent. He would lay hours next to her without moving, without letting her go. Sometimes he would give her licks and strokes, nothing sexual, nothing untowards. It were all loving gestures, something he needed and something Hermione would have liked.

It hurt him, even though he lay next to her for hours, stayed by her side for hours, never left the room. All that, did not help, all that was fruitless. His connection, something he worked so hard for, fought for, was disappearing. It was diminishing and he did not want to think about the worst possible outcome. If he had a fleeting second about a bad outcome, then he would have a pang in his heart. Something like a small heart attack, almost like his heart would be broken.

It was almost half january, the new year came and went. The landscape was covered in snow, but Draco did not see that and Hermione did not either. Today however, his schedule would be disturbed. His schedule that was totally devoted to Hermione would be disturbed by the people most close to him, most close to Hermione. And all that disturbing could not come on a worse moment. Today particularly, he could feel that the connection was getting worse by the minute. It was worsse than the previous days and he knew something was going to happen.

But just today, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, the Grangers and his father came into the room and threatened to take him by force if he did not do something away from Hermione. Only if it was for an hour. Still, their threat was received by deaf ears. Draco was staring at Hermione, laying next to her and he was praying to her not to leave him. He was begging to her in his head to not go, because with the diminishing connection he was afraid the worst thing would happen.

The others did not think the situation was so grave. Her complexion was great, her temperature, vitals, even her hair had a shine like never before. Physically everything was great and perfect, the only thing was that she just would not wake up.

Still Draco would not leave her side, he would stay with her, even if it was 'till the end. So, now Harry, Ron and Lucius would make a reality of their threat. Without giving a warning, only a small nod between the three men, they took out their wands and pointed it at Draco. Harry made sure ha was bound. Rond made sure Hermione was covered good and Lucius took Draco over and left the room with him. All the while Draco was snarling and shouting vulgarities to the people around him. Most of it was not clear, but they got the general tone of his shoutings.

They locked the room and went downstairs with the still shouting Draco. He was furious, he was incensed. What were they thinking! What were they doing! His mate! She was alone, she needed him! And the worst thing, his heart, his heart was breaking. Every step away from her, was a stab right through his heart. He could not put it in words, it was impossible. All the things coming out of his mouth were unintelligible.

He hurt so much, he thought he would be paralysed the next minute, but that never happened. What did happen and it was a fact he could not deny, is that his connection with Hermione was just a small thread anymore. It was so thin, so flimsical that he could not feel it clearly anymore. And that was the most terrifying of it all.

Draco was still shouting, snarling and growling. The others could not enter a single word. They were in one of the many rooms of the Manor, somewhere downstairs and they waited. They waited until he would stop shouting, but in their heads they knew it would not stop.

"Draco!" Lucius tried to shout over the man's yells. Still it did not work. He had to shout several times before Draco even would give an inkling of reaction to his father.

"Release me father or help me Merlin, I will hurt you!"

"Draco! Restrain yourself. Only an hour downstairs, then we will let you go up again to be with Ms. Granger."

After hearing Hermione's name, the shouting and snarling began again. His teeth were already lengthening and his hands had particularly long nails. He had a crazied look in his eyes.

The scene in front of them was heart wrenching and they were afraid. They had never seen a man so heartbroken, so crazy, just because he was not close with his woman. To them it seemed that the shouting and thrashing was increasing by the minute. They were all thinking about releasing him. Everything would be better than this right?

And suddenly, there it was. The moment everything changed, the moment that everybody felt came. There was a pregnant pause, a silence in the room. Draco was momentarily paralysed, like someone had stunned him, but nobody had done that. It only was for a moment, but after that it was complete chaos.

The moment Draco fell silent was the moment that his connection with Hermione broke. He had the feeling that he was all alone.

After the silence, there was a screech, it came out of his mouth, suddenly and totally not anticipated. His heart broke and he was full of race. His mate was gone!

The bindings that were still around him could not hold him any more and after releasing himself, he stood up and looked at the people in the room.

With a deadly voice he said, "I can't feel her anymore, if something happened to her, I will never forgive you."

Then he turned around and sprinted to his mate, leaving the others behind him. He was thinking the worst.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Voila, I think you can feel the end coming nearer...<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: Here is the end, there is M rated material at the end.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Chapter 22  
><strong>

She let out a breath and her eyes went open. She felt her muscles contracting, it hurt. It was like she had not moved for years. She was in a bed that she remembered to be Draco's and she looked around the room. Yes, definitely Draco's room. She wondered where he was. She did not feel so good. Her body felt odd.

She was contemplating what she would do. Just lie there and wait until Draco would come to her or maybe just get up and go in search of him. Because Draco would eventually come back to her. She was still thinking about what to do when she heard somebody running towards the room. It came suddenly, she knew who it was. Draco was coming and he was in a hurry. The closer he got, the more she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to be close to him. She wanted to be held by him, be enveloped in his warmth and in his scent.

She had the thought to run to him, but her protesting muscles would not let her do that. She decided to wait for him. It was warm there and maybe they could cuddle or do some other things. Just thinking about those other things made her warm and tingly. The door was pushed open with so much force that it thudded to a halt against the wall. And she definitely heard a crack, but that was not what held her attention. No, it was the magnificent man standing in the doorway with big dark eyes, breathing hard and staring at her with so much emotion that her breath hitched.

"Draco," she whispered.

Suddenly she was not alone anymore. Draco was with her, he leaned above her looking into her eyes. His eyes looked watery and she thought he was going to cry. He did not, instead he looked at her for a moment longer and whispered her name back. There was so much emotion in that one word that she teared up. She was not sure what happened exactly, but she could see that it had had a great impact on him. She could see he was tired by the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble that was growing on his chin. The clothes he was wearing looked worn out and his general body language spoke of tiredness.

Although her arms were protesting, she picked them up and brought her hands to his face. She enveloped him in her hands and pulled him closer to her. Their foreheads touched, then their noses and finally their mouths.

It was a bitter sweet kiss. So soft, so reverent, it took her breath away. Until then Draco only leaned over her, but now she was suddenly enveloped by him. She was content, she could feel him over her body and she revelled in it. Draco kissed her again and she kissed him back.

She felt something burning under her skin, there was something coming. It came from the tips of her toes and it went in a straight line to her heart. Draco hugged her closer to him, there was no space in between them.

Hermione was wondering what had happened to make him so desperate. She could feel his need to hold her by his strong hold. She could hear him breathing in her scent and after looking him over, she could see that his nails were getting shorter by the seconds. Somebody or something made him so mad and a result of that rage was that his veela side came up.

"Draco." She whispered again. Quiet, because she was afraid to disturb him. She wanted to comfort him.

"What happened?" She asked.

His head was in the crook of her neck. She could feel him shaking with his head, like he wanted to forget something. But Hermione was a curious girl so she asked again and now she got an answer.

Turning over so their heads were against each other, she could see the turmoil in his eyes. By the look in his eyes, she could see that something terrible had happened.

"I almost lost you." He said. "You were unconscious and you just wouldn't wake up! I felt something happening and I just knew something happened."

It was so hard for him to tell her. Now, she had a general idea, but she knew that she would have to ask somebody else, somebody who had a more clearer view on the situation.

"It's okay, I won't leave you. I'm here for you."

"Hermione, don't ever leave me please, I can't live without you."

His desperation was very clear in his statement. She needed to reassure him that she loved him too. That she won't ever leave him.

"I'll never leave you. How could I leave you when I love you."

She smiled a little and then she saw his countenance change dramatically. Suddenly all the tension in his body was gone and he was smiling back at her.

"Now, can you help me? My body hurts and I like it laying here, but if we want to do something later we'll need some potions."

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco was off the bed and shouting for elves to come help. She got all kinds of flasks shoved down her throat and she was happy it happened so quick because the tastes of some of those potions was just vile. When she had drunk all the potions, she asked an elf to give a pepper up potion to Draco.

He looked startled, when the elf offered the flask, but after seeing Hermione stare at him. He took it and drank it up. She could see him changing before her eyes. He was better, now she was reassured.

After they were left alone, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She found some sleepwear hanging on the door and pulled it on. When she came out, she could see that Draco had taken a shower. They looked at each other and Draco went to her to take her in his arms.

They went to the bed together and they were looking at each other. Draco was stroking her arms and face gently, sometimes he would give her a kiss. Eventually they fell asleep and after such a long time of despair, Draco finally had a good rest.

In the hallway the others were conversing with each other. By now they knew that Hermione had woken up and they knew that they had to let them do their thing. Harry and Ron were not happy with that idea, but they were ruled out by the older people present.

"It is best to let them sleep for now. When they are ready, they will come to us." Lucius said. He left them to go to his study.

"Well I'm beat, you let me know when they come down Harry?" Ron asked his best friend.

With a nod Harry acknowledged his request. Ron left and Harry took Hermione's parents back to their home. They were shaken up by the fierce reaction of Draco. They too were very concerned by the condition of their daughter. But they never lost hoped and that is what helped in the end.

Draco was looking down at the woman in his arms. He was so happy, he could not express all his feeling that well. It was hard to think about the days before today. It was a true hell and if he could make sure that it never happened again, then he would do it immediately. He had a solution to make sure it never happened again, or almost never again. Something what happened to Hermione was always possible, he knew he coul not always be with her to protect her and that hurt.

There was still something wrong. Since Hermione woke up, he was waiting for their connection to open up again, but it never came. It was already noon the next day and he wanted to wake her up. He wanted to feed her, give her real food. Make sure her strength came back. And he wanted to discuss something with her. He was thinking about their union. He did not want to wait any longer. If they mated today or soon, he could protect her better and he was almost sure their connection would come back. He really wanted to feel her, it made him feel closer to her.

The woman in his arms was stirring. He had taken a strand or curls and was lightly flicking her nose. Hermione was crunching up her nose adorably and making cute faces to him. He wished they never had to leave the bed.

"Hermione. Wake up." He said it silently, to not shock her awake.

She was so beautiful when her eyes opened. He was mesmerized.

"Good morning." Hermione said with a gape to Draco.

He smiled tenderly at her and waited until she was fully awake. Meanwhile he had asked an elf to bring some food for them so they could eat.

"I have food for you. You want to eat now or later?"

"Mmmm now." She said while she snuggled closer into his embrace.

Secretly he was rejoicing that she was seeking his warmth. Although it was not cold in the room. He wanted to discuss their connection and their mating. How she ended up in a coma, they would discuss in the future. It was one worry he dit not want to worry about right at this moment.

"Hermione, there is something important I want to talk about."

He waited until he had her attention.

"I can't feel you anymore. And when you were unconscious, it was torture. It was like you were leaving me and I never want to feel that anymore."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not you fault! I just, I want it back. I want to feel you, I want to know you are safe. I want a real connection to you, not just a superficial one like before. I want the real one, the ultimate one with you. I want this because I love you, not because you are my mate, okay, a little because you are my mate, but mostly because I love you."

He was out of breath. He could see the wheels in her head turning. Maybe it was not such a good idea to spring at her right when she woke up. Maybe he should have waited a couple of hours. But for that it was too late now. He hoped that she was not averse to his idea, although he had not directly said what his idea was.

She was so beautiful when she thought. He was so in love with her and he wanted to share the rest of his life with her.

"You mean you want to mate?"

He was a little shocked when she just said it so bluntly, but she had it right.

"Euhm, yes." He was a little unsure.

"Draco, I love you. Why wouldn't I want to mate with you?"

What she said lifted a heavy weight off his heart. He did not wait any longer. He was not sure if she wanted to now, but he could not wait any longer.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He covered her body with his and he could feel all their pheromones mingling with each other. He knew she was up for it because she was kissing him back with a lot of abandon. He was rubbing himself on her. All the contact was maddening and he wanted to feel her skin. He wanted to be in her, he wanted her all to himself.

He groaned when he felt her hands under his sleep shirt and he quickly divested himself of it. He helped her with her own sleep shirt and she was only wearing her knickers now. Leaning up he looked down at the goddess under him. Long, he could not look because Hermione pulled him back to her to kiss and fuse their mouths together.

There were licks, nips, strokes, moans, groans and other things. They were moving around on the bed and she could feel his hard length pushing against her thigh. They made up a frenzied scene. It was total chaos, total passion.

When he touched her intimate places, she moaned out his name. It made him want to taste her, but he needed to make sure she was ready. He needed to be in her first before he could enjoy all her tastes. He was so hard, he was desperate to be united with her.

"Ugh Hermione, you're so warm."

He kissed her neck and bit her gently.

"Hermione are you sure? It is forever."

"Yes, yesssss. Draco now. Forever." With her shouted out exclamation, he entered her.

For a moment the world stopped and everything fell right into place. Everything was perfect.

He moaned out her name, he could feel everything, it was so warm, so perfect. She was perfect for him. By the penetration, she felt a little sting, but nothing more. She was happy, whe had not felt a lot of pain. She was afraid of it at first, but when she thought about Draco everything would be all right.

They made love to each other in a frenzied pace and when they both came close to their climax, Draco came close to her ear and whispered, "mine." Just before he bit her in the neck, on an impulse Hermione lifted up her head and nuzzled his neck before she also bit him. Coming to a climax together they both bit down hard and moaned out their release. There was a power surge around them and they could feel their connection snapping back, stronger than ever.

After releasing each others neck, they stayed connected for a time. They basked in the glow after their love play.

Looking at Draco.

"I'll never leave you Draco."

"Never." Was his answer.

All was perfect now, he had no worries any more. Somehow he knew that everything would be all right.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is it. Maybe I'll make a very very very short epilogue ^^ Because I am a sucker for happily ever afters... Have a nice NYE!<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: All characters and the whole world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money writing this fan fiction._

_AN: The final (short) end.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nature and Life Changes<strong>

**by xtyj**

**Epilogue  
><strong>

"DRACO!"

Hermione's shout could be heard by all in the large mansion. She probably used a sonorus charm, because the mansion was a very large house.

When Draco heard her, he cringed in response. He did not know how she could find out. He had been so subtle, so secretive.

The door to his study flied open and there stood his wife of ten years. In the meantime they had had four children. It was better than in his dream. Two boys and two girls that he -admittedly- pampered to death.

"Yes honey?" He tried to sound innocent, but it was not so convincing.

In the end the thing he did to a certain somebody was totally deserved and he could not apologise for it.

"Didn't we compromise to stop cursing Amelia after the first year?"

"Yes, but we didn't say anything about giving her bad luck. And she deserves it!"

He sounded like an indignant child, but he could care less. Amelia, Hermione's niece, the guilty, the bitch was responsible for Hermione's coma ten years back and he could care less if she had some bouts of bad luck.

"But ruining her life? Isn't that a bit harsh?" She asked him.

"No." It was a definite no, a clear answer. He still thought back to that period, from time to time. And it still hurt him. But it became lesser with the years. Since then he could say they had an almost perfect life. There were some troubles when they had quarrelled, but that was neglectable.

In the end he had the woman of his dreams, four beautiful children and a bright future ahead.

"Okay fine, but can you stop it? It's already been ten years."

She turned away and over her shoulder said that she expected him in their bedroom as quick as possible.

In the end she had to reward him for all the trouble he had taken. She secretly loved it when he defended her and took out revenge in her place.

She loved him and she hoped that he never stopped with it.

All was well now and they would live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em>AN: All who favorited, thanks! All who followed, thanks! And all who reviewed, THANKS! I wish you a happy 2013 and much reading pleasure!<br>_

_GRTZ  
><em>


End file.
